Goodnight, My Angel
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: Carlisle has been a vampire for almost 300 years, and has been in control of himself the entire time. Will this patient test him beyond what he can handle?
1. Carlisle Meets Esme

_Reviews are most welcome and encourage quick updates! Anything in italics is what Carlisle is actually thinking in the moment, not the actual story telling. _

****

I sat at my desk in the office assigned to the Doctors on duty and was reviewing my patient files. We had three traumas come in today and thankfully I was able to save every one of them. Due to my speed I was able to do a few things under the radar that the others in the room with me could not catch, which in these three instances had saved the lives of the people that were in front of us. I don't consider myself a hero by any stretch of the imagination, but I like to think that we, as a team, saved these lives. I heard a knock at the door and it shook me out of my thoughts. I called out.

"Come in."

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Doctor, but we just had a fracture come in."

"How serious does it look?"

"It looks from x-ray like a clean break, but still. The poor thing's in so much pain."

I nodded my head as I closed my file.

"I'll be right there."

The Nurse handed me a file.

"Thank you."

"I'll let the patient know you're on the way."

I smiled at her as I put the x-rays on the monitor.

_Looks like a clean fracture, but it's in two places. This patient can't be more than 12 years old. Poor little thing._

I walked down the hallway and as I did my senses were overloaded. That scent. I have been a vampire for just shy of 300 years, and have been able to curb my addictions. But this, I knew, was to be a test of my strength. I took a deep breath, knocked on the door and turned the knob.

"Good evening, Miss Platt. I'm Doctor Cullen."

The scent was hard to ignore, as was the pounding of her blood rushing through her body, enticing a beautiful blush to wash over her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor."

Her voice was music to my ears. I couldn't help but smile at her as I looked at her laying there, tears of pain streaming down her beautiful face.

"How did this happen?"

I took my handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to her gently. She smiled slightly at the gesture as she dabbed the tears from her eyes.

"I was climbing a tree and I lost my balance. I'm so embarrassed."

I smiled at her humility.

"What is there to be embarrassed about? I love climbing trees."

She looked at me with a disbelieving expression on her face.

"You? A Doctor, like climbing trees?"

I smiled as I sat on the gurney beside her.

"Well, I don't get to do it as much these days, but when I was in University I used to love to climb trees and sit up there and read. It's the best on a summer's day like we had today."

"Yeah. I was trying to rescue an abandoned bird and when I went to reach the nest, I fell. I hope the bird's ok."

_She's embarrassed about trying to rescue a little bird and that she fell in the process? What a gentle heart she has._

"Well, I'm sure that with you looking out for it, the little bird will be just fine. Now, let's have a look at this leg, shall we?"

Her dress was already pulled up to expose the injury and I gently put my hands on her leg to assess the damage and her amount of pain.

"Tell me if this hurts."

I watched her face contort in pain, but then it immediately relaxed.

"Does that hurt?"

She shook her head.

"It actually feels nice. My leg feels so warm where it's broken and your hands are cool. It's like relief almost."

She's an angel, I'm convinced of this.

"Well, Miss Platt. If you'd like I will personally apply your cast for you."

_Please say yes._

She looked at me with a smile.

"Only if you call me Esme."

I smiled.

"Only if you call me Carlisle."

"Well then, Carlisle. I think I need you to help me out here."

"I'd be only too glad to help you Miss, I mean, Esme."

_Esme. What a beautiful name._

"I'm going to get a wheelchair for you and I'll be right back."

She looked at me with a smile.

"I'll be right here, since I can't go anywhere anyway."

I got up and left to the emergency room to get a wheelchair for her. As I did, so many things were going through my mind, and none of them had to do with setting a fracture.

I found a wheelchair behind the main reception desk and was stopped by the nurse.

"Doctor Cullen, we can have an orderly take care of the patient."

I raised my hand gently and smiled.

"It's been a while since I've set a fracture and I'm a little out of practice."

This was in fact a half truth and I'm glad she didn't catch on to it. She smiled at me warmly.

"Alright. I'll send for you if we need you."

I returned to her room and found her sitting up in bed, her fractured leg hanging off the side of the bed.

"Esme, what are you doing?"

She looked up at me with frail eyes.

"I thought I would help you and head to the door, but once I stood on my good leg, well, I think that my other ankle might be twisted. I'm so clumsy."

I brought the chair right over to her and looked directly at her.

"You're not clumsy. You're in good hands now, so let me take care of you. Alright?"

She sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok. It is your job after all."

_Oh it has nothing to do with my job._

I smiled at her and picked her up in my arms, placing her in the chair.

"Are you cold?"

"A little, but I'm ok."

"Here."

I got a blanket from the cupboard and wrapped it around her, making sure she was tucked in.

"Better?"

She looked at me with a bright smile.

"Much, thank you."

"Ok. Off we go."

****

We arrived in the fracture clinic and I lifted her onto the bed gently.

"I have to get some things to start setting your leg, and then I promise I'll wrap up your other ankle, alright?"

She nodded her head and looked at me with tired eyes. I placed a few pillows behind her head and encouraged her to lay back.

"I'm going to be a few minutes, so if you feel tired, please don't stay up just for me. Your body needs to heal, so rest if you have to. Alright?"

She yawned as she nodded her head again.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Miss Platt. I thought we had an agreement."

She giggled a little.

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Carlisle."

I smiled at her and brushed the hair from her face.

"You're most welcome, Esme. I'll be back in a few minutes. Close your eyes and rest."

She did as I asked and before I even knew it, her breathing was even, and she was asleep. I spoke quietly as I watched her for a moment.

"Goodnight my angel."


	2. Your Turn

_Reviews are most welcome and encourage quick updates! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own her characters. Don't I wish!_

****

I returned ten minutes later after collecting the gauze, bandages, cloth strips as well as the plaster and found her laying in bed, her eyes wide open.

"Esme, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but it hurts really bad and I think that woke me up."

I placed my tools on the table and wheeled it over beside the bed.

"I can give you something for the pain if you'd like."

"I'll be alright thank you."

"Alright, Esme."

I started mixing the plaster as we talked.

"Well, the good thing about your leg is that it's not a really bad break."

"Isn't any break not a good thing?"

I chuckled at her honesty.

"Well, bones are not the most useful when they're broken, that's true. But there are different types of fractures, and the type that you have is one of the easiest to treat. I do have some bad news for you though."

She looked at me with excited eyes.

"What?"

"With this type of cast you won't be able to get it wet. So no swimming for you for the rest of the summer, I'm afraid."

She looked sad.

"That's alright I suppose. I'm more of a tree climber than a swimmer anyway."

"There's one other thing."

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm afraid that I'll have to see you over the next few weeks to ensure that your leg is healing properly."

She was smiling at me.

"Alright."

She lowered her head and I noticed a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Esme, are you alright?"

She nodded her head quite quickly at me.

"I'm just fine, thank you."

"You know, if we're going to be friends, I'd like to think that you'll be honest with me."

She looked up at me abruptly.

"I am being honest with you. I have no reason to be otherwise."

I smiled at her as I placed the bandage on her leg.

"Good. I'm glad. So, Esme. Tell me about yourself."

She smiled at me as I stirred the container of plaster, my eyes watching her every second.

"Well, I'm 16 years old, soon to be 17, and I like climbing trees to rescue orphaned birds. Your turn."

I laughed.

"Alright. I just turned 23 and was born in England. I like climbing trees too. Your turn."

She smiled.

"Well, I really want to be a teacher when I grow up. I like helping people."

"That's fantastic, Esme. You're going to be a wonderful teacher, I can tell. What subject would you like to teach?"

"I'm not really sure. Home economics seems like a decent subject for a lady to teach, but I've always wanted to teach art. I love to draw, to paint, to write even."

"Really? I'd love to see some of your art one day."

She looked amazed.

"Really? I'm not that good."

"I highly doubt that, Esme. Ok. I'm going to have to straighten your leg. This may hurt, so if it does, squeeze my arm, ok?"

She nodded her head and squeezed my arm with a strength that to her must have been incredible, but felt like a simple touch to me.

"I'm sorry, Esme. In order to set the bone properly I had to do that. Do you need a minute to catch your breath?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Tell me about England. I've always wanted to go."

She wanted me to distract her by speaking to her.

_Is it wrong for me to feel like this towards this young woman? _

"Well, it rains a great deal. The architecture is beautiful though. If you're interested in art and design, I suggest that you make it a point to go to England one day and view all the old buildings."

"Are there any you specifically recommend?"

"Well, everyone wants to see Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey and Saint Paul's Cathedral, but I'd definitely recommend visiting the Houses of Parliament and the Tower of London. Stonehenge is always a fun visit too."

"Really? I would think that it would be boring to see a bunch of stones in a circle."

"It depends on how you look at it, Esme. Ok, I'm going to put the plaster strips on now. I'll try to be quick."

"Ok. So what do you mean that it depends on how you look at it?"

"Well, if you go there and only look at the fact that there are really big rocks in a circle then yes, it could be boring. However if you use your imagination it can be a fascinating place."

"I'll bet. It sounds like a wonderful place to grow up."

"It was. I was there until about 4 years ago, and ever since then, I've been in the United States."

"Do you miss it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you miss it? You know, being home in London."

"At this present moment? Absolutely not."

I smiled at her and she lowered her head, trying to hide the blush that had yet again formed on her cheeks. She sat that way in silence for a few moments as I finished applying the plaster to her cast.

"Well, my dear. You are all set, and I mean that literally."

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen."

"Esme…"

She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Thank you, Carlisle."

"Much better. Now, let's see that other ankle. By the way, how are you getting home?"

"My best friend helped me here and she's gone to get my parents. They should be here soon, they're going to be so angry."

"I don't think they'll be angry, Esme. They'll be concerned of course because they love you."

"Father will be upset though."

I finished wrapping up her ankle and rested my hands on it for a moment as I spoke.

"Would you like me to speak to them when they arrive?"

"Oh would you? I'd do anything if you could help calm them down."

_Anything._

"Well, I have a suggestion. Perhaps you would do me the honor of a visit this week and having lunch with me. What do you say?"

_I'd do anything to see this beautiful young woman again. Even if it means having to eat human food. I'll just dispose of it after._

"I'd be pleased to join you for lunch. I can bring us a picnic and if it's a nice day, maybe we can eat in the park."

_Sunlight. Damn._

"If I'm working, Esme, I would need to stay near the hospital. But perhaps we can still have a picnic. We could improvise and have a picnic in my office. What do you think?"

"Sounds lovely."

"I'll help you into your chair and then we can go and face your parents, alright?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder and cradled her in my arms. She put her arms around my neck and we looked in each others' eyes for just a moment. Her humility got the better of her and she looked away as I placed her gently into the wheelchair. I stood behind her and inhaled deeply as we began to roll down the hall. Her scent was intoxicating to me, and I knew that she was my singer. The only thing that I questioned, was would she want to be with me, to be what I am? Would she accept me for what I am? These questions would all have to wait as I saw two people who could only be her parents were running towards us.


	3. Meeting The Parents

_Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. This is a short chapter, just so we can get to the good stuff. ;) Reviews are as welcome as going to the hospital and seeing that Carlisle is my Doctor. (sigh)_

****

_Previously..._

I placed my hand on her shoulder and cradled her in my arms. She put her arms around my neck and we looked in each others' eyes for just a moment. Her humility got the better of her and she looked away as I placed her gently into the wheelchair. I stood behind her and inhaled deeply as we began to roll down the hall. Her scent was intoxicating to me, and I knew that she was my singer. The only thing that I questioned, was would she want to be with me, to be what I am? Would she accept me for what I am? These questions would all have to wait as I saw two people who could only be her parents were running towards us.

****

"Esme Platt! What have you done to yourself?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder and stood in front of her, my hand extended.

"Mr. and Mrs. Platt. I'm Doctor Cullen and I've been treating Esme."

"How did this happen? Lizzy told us that you had hurt yourself, but she didn't say how."

"I'm just fine, Mom. Doctor Cullen has taken very good care of me."

"It seems that your daughter has a kind and gentle heart, and she broke her leg trying to help someone else."

I turned and winked quickly at Esme, and she smiled at me very subtly.

"Oh really? What happened?"

Esme started to yawn, and I took this as a sign that she didn't want them to know exactly what happened. I can play along.

"Well, it looks like she may fall asleep any moment, so if you don't mind, Esme, I am more than happy to fill your parents in."

She nodded and leaned her head to the side while she closed her eyes.

"Well, from what I understand, she was enjoying the beautiful day outside with friends and one of them had a kite. It blew into the tree and she attempted to get it down for them. Once she had a firm grip on the kite and was climbing back down the tree, she lost her footing about 4 feet from the ground and fell. She's going to be just fine though, so no worries about that. However, I do have some paperwork for either you or your husband to sign."

Mr. Platt spoke for the first time as Mrs. Platt was too busy holding her daughter.

"I'll sign those, Doctor."

"Perfect. I have them right here, and then Miss Platt will be free to go."

I took out the clipboard from under my arm and pointed to where Mr. Platt needed to sign.

"Thank you, Doctor, for taking such good care of our little girl."

I smiled. She's no little girl.

"Well, it has been a pleasure getting to know such a lovely young woman. You're ok to get home, Esme?"

She nodded her head gently and I smiled at her as I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Good. Remember our discussion. I'll need to see you sometime this week just to make sure that everything is alright."

"I'll remember Doctor. Thank you for everything."

"You're most welcome, Esme."

Her father looked at me and extended his hand.

"Thanks again, Doctor. I'm going to go get the truck and we'll take her home."

"Excellent. Esme, may I speak to you for a moment?"

She nodded her head and I wheeled her into the exam room where I had first met her.

"Esme, come and see me this week, alright? I do have to look at your leg to make sure that everything is ok with the cast. Make sure that you don't get it wet, ok?"

"I promise, Doctor… I mean, Carlisle. For some reason I couldn't call you by your name with my parents there."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I completely understand. If it gets sore or hurts quite a lot, keep it elevated, ok?"

"I will."

"I know you will."

"What are you working this week?"

"I'm off for the next two days, but I'm working again on Friday from 10 until 10."

"Wow. That's a long day, you must get tired."

_If only she knew._

"It can be tiring at times."

"So would chicken salad be ok?"

I was completely confused by her question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Chicken salad. Do you like chicken salad or would you prefer me to just get my leg looked after?"

I thought for a moment, and she lowered her head. She seemed sad and I wasn't quite certain why. After a moment, I remembered and so I spoke with a soft, soothing voice and lied in the most convincing way I could possibly lie.

"Esme…"

She didn't look up at me.

"Esme, please look at me."

She did, and I could see the rejection behind her eyes.

"Chicken salad is my absolute favorite thing to eat for lunch."

Her face was instantly brighter than I had ever seen any human's face become.

"That's great! Mom has taught me how to make an excellent chicken salad sandwich, and I can bake some cookies too."

"What kind?"

"Peanut butter."

"You must be reading my mind. I love peanut butter cookies."

"This is going to be fun."

"I'm looking forward to it, Esme. 'Til Friday then?"

"Friday. I'll be here around 2. Is that ok?"

"That's absolutely perfect. Just let them know at reception that you're here for your checkup, and I'll come and get you, ok?"

She nodded her head and I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind, figuring out when she was going to cook, what she was going to wear and all those human woman things that they think. I placed my finger to my lips and then touched it to her nose.

"I don't do that to everyone, Esme. I should tell you that I like you, and I'm anxious to get to know you better."

She instantly became timid, but still her smile was breathtaking.

"Me too, Carlisle. I'll see you on Friday."

I nodded my head, and opened the door as I pushed the chair to her waiting Mother.

"She has her instructions, Mrs. Platt. If she can come by on Friday at about 2, I'll be able to check her cast and make sure everything is healing properly."

"I'll make sure she's here. I may have to drop her off and pick her up after, as our mare is pregnant and due any day."

"That's no trouble at all, Mrs. Platt. She's more than welcome to stay for a while."

We smiled at each other as Mrs. Platt wheeled my singer out of the hospital.

"I'll see you Friday, Doctor!"

"I'll see you then."

I stood outside and watched the truck drive away from the hospital and as I did, I found that the only thing that I could possibly think, despite knowing that I would have to eat human food, was that Friday couldn't come fast enough.


	4. It's Finally Friday

_Reviews make my day bright... just like a certain Vampire Doctor we all know and love... They also help me write a lot faster! (Hint, Hint!)_

_Previously..._

****

I placed my finger to my lips and then touched it to her nose.

"I don't do that to everyone, Esme. I should tell you that I like you, and I'm anxious to get to know you better."

She instantly became timid, but still her smile was breathtaking.

"Me too, Carlisle. I'll see you on Friday."

I nodded my head, and opened the door as I pushed the chair to her waiting Mother.

"She has her instructions, Mrs. Platt. If she can come by on Friday at about 2, I'll be able to check her cast and make sure everything is healing properly."

"I'll make sure she's here. I may have to drop her off and pick her up after, as our mare is pregnant and due any day."

"That's no trouble at all, Mrs. Platt. She's more than welcome to stay for a while."

We smiled at each other as Mrs. Platt wheeled my singer out of the hospital.

"I'll see you Friday, Doctor!"

"I'll see you then."

I stood outside and watched the truck drive away from the hospital and as I did, I found that the only thing that I could possibly think, despite knowing that I would have to eat human food, was that Friday couldn't come fast enough.

****

Wednesday.

If I were human, I would have gone out to shop, spend time at the beach, anything that humans would do. However, due to my actual way of life, if you will, I was unable to do any of those things to pass the time. I sat in my study and read all day. I listened to some music on the phonograph and reviewed a few of my more critical cases. When you're watching the clock, time drags on and on and on.

Thursday.

After reading a few more books and spending the first half of the night worrying about the situation that I found myself in, I decided to go hunting that night. It would be the best way to curb any appetite that I may have for human blood, especially Esme's. I've resisted successfully for almost 300 years, but I wanted to be absolutely certain that I wouldn't harm her. She was too beautiful and gentle to harm, and any precaution I could take to ensure her safety, I was more than willing to do so.

Friday.

The sun was shining this morning when I woke up, and despite me having to hide from the sun, nothing could dampen my spirits. I was going to see Esme today, and I was excited to be able to get to know her better. I arrived at the hospital early, as usual and walked in smiling at the Nurses.

"Good morning, Doctor Cullen."

"Good morning, ladies. You look lovely this morning."

They giggled. They thought I couldn't hear what they said about me, and as much as it was flattering, I really didn't care.

"I see we have a busy day today. I'll be back after I put my things away and get started."

I smiled at them after signing in at the desk, and headed to my office. When I walked in and placed my jacket on the hook, I noticed an envelope on my desk. The writing on the envelope simply read 'Doctor Carlisle Cullen'. Hmmm. This is interesting. I opened the envelope anxiously, and unfolded the paper, delighted at what I was starting to read.

'Carlisle,

I'm so anxious to see you again on Friday, so much so that I decided to write you this letter so you could have it as soon as you got to work. I'm making all the sandwiches and the house now smells like peanut butter cookies. I hope you like them! I wasn't sure what to bring to drink, so I thought that lemonade would be good if it's a hot day. To be in a professional context for a few minutes, my leg was a little sore over the last couple of days, but I promise that it has been elevated. Mom gave me an aspirin yesterday, and that seemed to help a little too. Dad picked up the crutches on the way back from town and I've been using those if I have to get anywhere. My twisted ankle feels so much better now; I think it's fine now.

Well, I'm off to deliver this – I hope you're doing well, and I'll see you on Friday!

~Esme'

I closed my eyes as I sat back in my chair, a satisfied grin on my face. She was excited to see me! I took a deep, unnecessary breath and enjoyed the moment. I had never felt like this about anyone before, in my human life or otherwise, and it was thrilling to experience something that I am certain would have, if it were possible, make my heart skip a beat. I stood up and put on my lab coat, tucking the letter inside.

****

Four hours later I was in the middle of treating a patient in the main Emergency Ward when I stopped exactly where I was. Thankfully, my patient was unaware of me pausing for just a moment, but I inhaled. I caught her scent, and it was mesmerizing. I tended to my patient, reading over his chart and giving my diagnosis. A mild case of influenza, and told him to have clear fluids for the next two days, then to follow up when his stomach could handle it with plain food, such as oatmeal, saltines and the like. He thanked me and after advising him that if his temperature did not break over the next 24 hour period to come back to the hospital, I excused myself from the room and headed to my office. I looked at my watch.

_2:14. She's here, waiting for me._

I looked in the mirror, a habit from my human days, just to make sure that I didn't have anything that might be considered offensive to her on my lab coat. I was lucky that I didn't, and as I was about to step out of my office, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a Nurse popped her head inside.

"Doctor Cullen, Miss Platt is here to see you."

I nodded.

"Yes, she has an appointment. Please show her in."

I sat at my desk and started looking over a file, wanting to make myself appear oblivious. I heard the sounds of gentle footsteps coming down the hall, and then a gentle knock on the slightly open door.

"Come in."

The door opened and there she was, hobbling in using a cane to help her walk. I immediately stood up and walked up to her, a smile on my face.

"Esme, where are your crutches?"

She smiled as I held her arm and helped her walk to the chair.

"Well, I tried to walk with the crutches and this big basket, but it was really awkward. Thankfully we have this cane that my Grandmother used to use before she died, and it seemed to do the job. I promise that after today I'll use my crutches."

She sat in the chair and placed the basket on the floor and I smiled in concern at her.

"As long as you promise, Esme. I don't want you putting too much pressure on your leg until it's time to do so, alright?"

She smiled at me.

"Alright, Carlisle. I promise. So, would you prefer to be a Doctor before we have lunch or after?"

I smiled as I sat beside her.

"That's your call, Esme. Are you hungry? I could wait if you prefer."

_All I really want to do right now is to take one little bite..._

I shook myself away from that thought. I will not bring this young woman into this life just for my own selfish gain. As I was having this internal conversation with myself I was watching her. She thought for a moment, the most precious look of concentration moving across her face.

"If you don't mind, I think I might prefer to have you take a look at my leg first."

I smiled.

"Perfect. Let's get you up on the exam table here."

She went to stand up and I got up at exactly the same time.

"Esme, please allow me."

I didn't give her the chance to protest as I scooped her up gently in my arms. She let out an adorable giggle as I did, and I walked to the examination table in the office placing her down gently. I stood in front of her, and smiled as I placed my hand gently on her cast.

"Let's have a look and see how this is doing, shall we?"

She nodded with a smile, and I began my exam. After making sure that her circulation was alright, and getting a promise several times that she wouldn't put pressure on her foot for the next week the exam was over. I took her in my arms and carried her to the chair.

"You really didn't have to carry me, Carlisle. I am quite capable of hopping."

"That's true Esme, but if I can help in any way, that's what I'll do."

I sat down beside her and she reached for the basket. Here it comes, one of my favorite things in the world to do. Eat human food. I smiled at her as she placed the basket on the desk and started pulling out mounds and mounds of food.

"Esme, I can't believe you made all of this!"

"I don't expect you to eat it all, but I didn't know how hungry you might be so I brought quite a bit. I've got plates in here at the bottom."

I smiled as I watched her dive into the basket.

"Before you unload all of this Esme, I have an idea. Don't move."

******


	5. The Voice Of An Angel

_Reviews make my heart beat a little faster... like a lunch date with Carlisle would! (Actually, I might go into cardiac arrest - that's not a good thing. But he's a Doctor, he could fix me up!) LOL_

****

Previously...

"I have an idea. Don't move."

****

I have been living this so called life for almost 300 years and have not held on to many material possessions that are from my human days. I have saved a cross that was my fathers and it is now in storage in my home just because of its enormous size. Perhaps one century I'll get a good sized home and be able to display it. I have kept a ring that I have always worn which has my family crest inscribed on the face. I was wearing it when I was changed, and it remains on my finger to this very day as a constant reminder for me to not become like the one that changed me, and those that my father and I hunted. The other thing that I have kept from my days as a human is a blanket. In its prime it was a wonderfully thick wool blanket, crimson in color, and was the most comfortable thing I can remember from my days as a human. I had this blanket in my pack when I was hunting the 'evil ones' with my father and since I was hunting these evil ones when I was changed, it was with me to cover myself while I went through the excruciating 3 day change. Thankfully I had kept it close to me ever since. It was unbelievably delicate after centuries of use, mostly for decorative purposes since I don't feel the cold as humans do, but still – it was a piece of my past that, for some unknown reason, I could not bear to part with. A security blanket, if you will allow. It was this very item that I had brought with me this morning, wanting this one moment in time with Esme to be something that brought the past and hopefully future together. She nodded her head to me as I spoke.

"I have an idea. Don't move."

She watched as I went into my desk and pulled this very thing out of the drawer. She smiled when she realized what it was.

"What?"

"I didn't think about that at all."

"Well, since I need to stay here and we were going to have a picnic, every picnic needs a blanket, right?"

She smiled and nodded her head as I spread the blanket on the floor. I gathered the food that she had taken out of the basket and placed it on the blanket, then helped her to the floor so we could have our makeshift picnic.

"This is really nice, Esme."

"Thanks, Carlisle. It was difficult to make all of this for us while I was hobbling around, but I think I did alright."

I smiled and watched as she got the food out for us. I saw the care that she put into the smallest little details and it warmed my frozen heart.

"Did you make the bread yourself too, Esme?"

She nodded with a little smile and put everything on plates.

"I did. I hope you don't mind whole wheat – we were out of white flour."

"I don't mind it at all. It's actually better for you from a standpoint of nutrition."

She smiled brightly.

"I figured that being a Doctor you would know that."

She handed me a plate with a sandwich, carrots, celery and little tomatoes on it and settled back into the basket to get her own. After a moment she looked up at me with concern.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I really didn't want to as I don't eat human food, but I brought what I'm sure could be described as charm.

"I'm waiting for my host to be ready, Esme. That's all."

She smiled, apparently satisfied with my response. She settled on the blanket, her plate in front of her and took a bite of her sandwich, to which I did the same.

"So, what do you think? Is it alright?"

_If I enjoyed human food, this would actually be delicious and I fully plan on telling her that. Well, most of that thought anyway. _

"It's absolutely delicious, Esme. You're a great cook."

She smiled as she nibbled on a carrot stick.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I've gotten better over the past year. You should try my roast beef, that's my specialty."

I could only smile as I took another bite of my sandwich. Thanks to the speed that I have, I was able to only swallow two mouthfuls, as I had put the rest into my pocket. I knew that she wouldn't even notice, but I told myself that I would eat a couple of bites, then dispose of them after and that was what I fully intended to do. We ate in a comfortable silence for a while, and then I decided that the best way to avoid eating any more human food was to start asking her questions.

"So Esme. You told me when we first met on Tuesday that you wanted to teach art and design, right?"

She nodded her head, as her mouth was full of a peanut butter cookie.

"So, in your professional opinion, what should I do to make this office a little nicer?"

Her eyes went wide, and she stared at me in disbelief.

"Really? You really want to know what I would do with this office."

I nodded my head as I was giving the impression that I was chewing on a cookie.

"What would my budget be? Every big project needs a budget."

I swallowed.

"Let's say that the sky was the limit. What would you do?"

She got a look of wonder on her face.

"Well, I suppose that the first thing to remember is that this is a Doctor's office, so there would need to be some medical equipment here, such as the examination table."

"That's right. Some things in this office are a necessity."

"Well, seeing as you said that money wasn't to be a factor, I'd say the first thing that you would need to do would be to paint the walls. I'd say a beautiful butter yellow. Something that's warm, but not so warm that it makes your patients get a fever."

I smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"The second thing I would do is to, now this is just my opinion, but I would get rid of this desk and replace it with something that was more 'you'."

Now I was curious. I wondered what she thought was more 'me'.

"What do you mean, Esme?"

She put her hand up to the desk and ran her delicate fingers along it.

"Feel the desk, Carlisle. It's so cold and uninviting. I think you should have a beautiful wooden desk in here, something in a deep colored wood. I think Oak would be beautiful, and maybe have someone stain it so that it keeps the grain of the wood, but darkens it up slightly. I'd also get bookcases in the same wood finish, not just the shelves that you have here which are great, but actual bookcases to put your medical texts in, and maybe a few little trinkets to warm up the office a little more. I'd also get a little wooden cabinet that matches for you to store your medical supplies in. You know, like your tongue depressors, bandages, all that stuff. I'm not a Doctor so I wouldn't know what you would need to put in there of course. Maybe I'd also get some kind of painting on the wall. Nothing too fancy, but something that has a country scene in it perhaps. Something that would be calming for your patients. I think that's what I'd do."

I am truly amazed.

"Wow."

She became quiet and didn't look at me for what felt like several moments.

"Esme, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Carlisle. I just figured I was talking too much."

"Esme, when you're around me you could never talk too much. I love listening to you speak. You have a beautiful voice."

The blush that I was growing to love instantly appeared on her face as she spoke quietly.

"Thank you."

"I think your ideas for this office are absolutely fantastic. If the hospital ever lets me do anything with this space, I'm going to recommend that you do it."

"Really?"

I nodded my head.

"Absolutely. I've been meaning to do something with this office for the past few months. It just seems so impersonal, you know?"

"I know what you mean. It's like when I said to feel the desk. It's cold and metallic – nothing at all like the Doctor that uses it the most."

_If only she knew._

I smiled at her choice of words.

"Well, Esme, I appreciate the compliment."

"You're very welcome. It seems that you're giving them to me more often than I return them so it was very overdue."

We smiled at each other and after a moment she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wish that you didn't have to go back to work and we could stay here for a while longer."

_I wish the very same thing, Esme. Believe me, I do._

"I only wish, Esme. Perhaps you would do me the honor of meeting me after work tomorrow evening?"

Her face lit up at my suggestion.

"I'd love to. What time are you finished work?"

"Well, barring a trauma at the last minute, I should be finished work at 8:30. I'd make sure that you got home safely."

"Thanks. Well, I should let you get back to work then. I can pick all this up on my own, Carlisle."

She began to gather the plates and glasses up and as she did I did what I thought I should never do. As my hand came in contact with hers she looked up at me suddenly.

"Your hand is so cold."

"I have circulation issues, and my hands are always very cold. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Carlisle. It's a part of who you are, why would I mind?"

_I absolutely adore her._

I smiled at her and as I held her hand ever so gently to ensure that I wouldn't crush the bones in her hand into powder, I leaned toward her. Our faces were less than an inch apart, and just as I was about to place my lips on her forehead there was a knock at the door. I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath and I think that she did the same.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Cullen I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a trauma coming in. There was some type of accident with an animal and the patient is losing a lot of blood."

"I'll be right out, Hannah. Thank you."

I looked at Esme with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I have to go."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I understand, Carlisle, it's alright. Go and do what you do best."

"I hope you know that if I wasn't needed urgently I'd help you gather all this up."

She smiled and nodded her head at me.

"I absolutely know that. Go on, Carlisle. I'll be just fine. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"With your crutches?"

She laughed and it was music to my ears.

"Absolutely with my crutches. I wouldn't want to face your wrath."

I smiled as I stood up from the floor and as I walked past her I traced my finger gently along her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Esme."

She had a dazed expression cross her face as she looked up at me.

"I'm looking forward to it, Carlisle. Thanks for today."

"Thank you, Esme. Thank you. I've got to go."

I backed out of the room looking at her beautiful face the entire time. As I got to the door I put my fingers to my lips, and she did the same. We smiled at each other and feeling as though I was floating, I left my office.

I had never felt like this before, ever, and the sensations were so very new to me. As I walked into the Emergency Ward the trauma was just coming in. I immediately switched into Doctor mode and began tending to my patient, with the memories of my angel ever present in my mind.

****


	6. The Cliff

_Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing!_

_*****_

_Previously…_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Esme."

She had a dazed expression cross her face as she looked up at me.

"I'm looking forward to it, Carlisle. Thanks for today."

"Thank you, Esme. Thank you. I've got to go."

I backed out of the room looking at her beautiful face the entire time. As I got to the door I put my fingers to my lips, and she did the same. We smiled at each other and feeling as though I were floating, I left my office.

I had never felt like this before, ever, and the sensations were so very new to me. As I walked into the Emergency Ward the trauma was just coming in. I immediately switched into Doctor mode and began tending to my patient, with the memories of my angel ever present in my mind.

****

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Doctor Cullen. I'm a little early."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. I'm to see him at 8:30."

"Just have a seat, Miss, and he'll be out in a few minutes."

I was in my office and could hear the dialogue that had just taken place. This was going to be the most difficult evening of my existence to date. I knew what I had to do, and if it were possible, it would be killing me. I hung up my lab coat, put my overcoat on as I tapped the pocket making sure that the letter was inside and put a brave smile on my face. I walked down the hall and saw a brilliant smile greeting me.

"Good evening, Miss Platt."

She stood carefully, supported by her crutches as I approached her.

"Good evening Doctor Cullen. I'm a little early; please don't rush on my account."

"You're perfect. I just finished up the last bit of my paperwork and I'm finished for the night. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely. Where are we going?"

"I have a favorite place to go when the night is clear like this. I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will."

I walked to the door and held it open for her as I turned to the Nurses at the desk.

"It's been a pleasure, ladies."

"For us as well, Doctor. Take care and keep in touch."

I moved quickly to the second door and held it open for Esme to pass through. Once we were outside she looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"What did you mean when you just said 'it's been a pleasure'?"

I smiled at her.

"Why don't you sit here for a moment and I can go get my car and bring it around for you. I'll explain everything when we get where we're going, Esme. I promise."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, Carlisle. I trust you."

She sat on the bench just beside the front door as I ran at human speed to get my car. I drove it quickly to the front doors and walked to the passenger side to help her get in. After ensuring that she was secure in my car I got in to the driver's side and we began our drive. We reached our destination in about 20 minutes, not saying much on the ride. When I put the car in park she gasped. Immediately I became concerned.

"What is it, Esme? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head.

"What is it? How can I help you?"

"I've been thinking since we got in the car, Carlisle."

"I knew something was brewing in your mind, Esme. What is it?"

She didn't speak for a long moment, and then she spoke quietly – her voice cracking during her expression of her thoughts.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"What ever makes you think that?"

She turned to look at me, and it was then that I saw it. The tears that I saw when I first met her were from physical pain, but I know that these tears are from something totally different. I held my hand up to brush them away slowly, letting the memory of her delicate skin be forever etched in my fingertips.

"The nurses at the hospital. They said to keep in touch. That means that you're leaving, because they wouldn't say that if you were going on a vacation. Please tell me the truth."

I grasped her hand with mine and sighed. I exited the car and walked to her side helping her out.

"You won't need your crutches, Esme. I'll carry you."

"Carlisle, please."

"I can't bring myself to think about this just yet, Esme. Please, just enjoy this time with me if you care to."

She smiled sadly at me and nodded her head.

"Alright."

I picked her up in my arms and closed the car door with my hip. It shook the car a little too much, as the force I used was, well, quite a lot. Neither of us seemed to care though. I walked to the clearing at the top of the path and she gasped.

"Carlisle, this is beautiful."

I set her down gently, not wanting to hurt her leg or any other part of her.

"I like to come here at night when I'm finished work to unwind from the hectic pace of the day. It's very peaceful up here."

"It is, Carlisle. The view is spectacular."

We were sitting just near the edge of the cliff that faced the river that ran through town. The sun had set and it was twilight, the most beautiful yet somber time of the day for me. There was a slight breeze and as I sat beside Esme I drank in her scent. She amazed me and I couldn't bring myself to change her. I knew what I had to do, and it was going to be the most difficult thing I've ever had to do in my existence. She kept looking out over the edge, but her hand managed to work its way to mine. Her gentle touch startled me slightly, but I was soothed by the fact that she wanted to touch me. I held her hand gently and we sat there for what had to be hours watching the stars, listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying the stillness. Over the course of our time we had both lay down in the grass, our hands still connected. It was the most comfortable and yet painful position I had ever been in. It had to be midnight when she began to yawn.

"Esme, let me take you home. You're exhausted."

She shook her head frantically.

"No, Carlisle. I don't want you to take me home. If you take me home you're going to leave and then I'll be all alone. I don't want that. I don't want to think that I'm never going to see you again, I couldn't bear that."

"Esme, Doctor Jackson is a fully capable physician, and he will be more than willing to take care of you."

She turned and looked at me, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Carlisle, I don't care about my leg."

"You should, Esme. I promise you that he's a competent Doctor."

"Carlisle, for being so incredibly smart you're being really stupid."

I was confused by her statement.

"I don't understand what you mean, Esme."

She moved closer to me and as she did and rested her head on my right shoulder. Instinctively I wrapped my arm around her and did what I had been wanting to do from the first time I met her. I pressed my lips gently against her forehead then I whispered to her.

"Esme, I don't have a choice."

She whispered back in response.

"Yes you do, Carlisle. You always have a choice."

I closed my eyes firmly as I inhaled her scent, my fingers running through her caramel colored waves gently.

"Esme, you're a beautiful young woman and I care very much for you."

"As I do you, Carlisle."

This made me smile.

"I have to go. It's going to be better this way."

"Better for whom?"

"Better for everyone, my sweet. You're going to become the best art teacher there is, I know it, and you're going to meet a man that will be able to give you everything that you want out of life."

"Carlisle, I know what I want out of life. I know WHO I want in my life."

_I can't believe that she is saying this to me right now. Why does this have to be so difficult?_

"Esme, I should take you home. I know that your parents must be getting worried about you."

She sat up, a wave of defeat washing over her.

"Ok."

She attempted to stand and she almost fell over, but I caught her just before she fell on the ground.

"Please, Carlisle. Let me walk."

"Esme, if you do one last thing for me, please let me remember how it felt to carry you."

She looked at me and sighed as she nodded her head. I picked her up in my arms and with painfully slow steps I carried her back to the car. After making sure she was secure, I drove her back to her house. The drive was tense, but I made sure that her hand was held in mine the entire way. I parked in the driveway to her farmhouse, and turned off the front lights. I turned to her and saw the tears falling yet again.

"Carlisle, please don't go."

I ran my fingers along her cheek.

"I have to, love."

She nodded her head.

"Alright then."

I looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Would it be too forward to ask you if I might kiss you?"

"No, it wouldn't be too forward."

"Esme Platt, would you give me the honor of allowing me a kiss?"

She nodded her head slowly as we moved close to each other. When our lips touched it felt like nothing I had ever felt before; something I would remember for the rest of my existence. I brought my hands up to the sides of her face and held her still for a moment, wanting to memorize every agonizing second of this moment. She pulled away from me as she needed a breath.

"I should go."

I nodded my head.

"As I should as well. Please be careful, Esme."

"I will. Can I write to you?"

I smiled.

"I will write to you once I know where I'll be, I promise."

_Dear God, this is killing me._

"Be careful, Carlisle. I'll miss you more than you know."

With that she leaned in and gave me a very quick peck on the cheek, then hobbled out of my car on her crutches. As I watched her walk up the driveway I realized that I had forgotten to give her the letter that was in my pocket.

_Damn. I'll send it in the mail tomorrow._

As I watched her enter her house and close the door behind her, I almost felt tears falling from my eyes. My angel was gone from my life, and it was killing me.


	7. The Final Goodbye

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. Here's the next chapter. See if you can spot the similarities to another vampire/human couple we all know and love. _

_****_

_Previously…_

"I will. Can I write to you?"

I smiled.

"I will write to you once I know where I'll be, I promise."

_Dear God, this is killing me._

"Be careful, Carlisle. I'll miss you more than you know."

With that she leaned in and gave me a very quick peck on the cheek, then hobbled out of my car on her crutches. As I watched her walk up the driveway I realized that I had forgotten to give her the letter that was in my pocket.

_Damn. I'll send it in the mail tomorrow._

As I watched her enter her house and close the door behind her, I almost felt tears falling from my eyes. My angel was gone from my life, and it was killing me.

****

It was 3 in the morning and all my belongings were packed and ready to be shipped. I had hired a storage company that had a number of large trucks in its fleet to move my limited possessions to my new home. The truck had been packed during the day yesterday and was scheduled to leave in a few hours. The drive would be long for the humans that were making the trip as I was moving a few states away, but I knew that I would be able to make it there well before they would. I was planning on arriving in about 6 hours and would spend the day getting accustomed to my new surroundings, then begin my new position at Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago. I took one final walk around my flat to say goodbye to the memories that I had in this place then walked out the front door. I got into my car, put the key in the ignition and drove down the road. I found myself not going in the direction of the Interstate, but heading towards a farmhouse on the outskirts of town. I parked up the street so the rumble of my car would not wake anyone and walked slowly up the driveway. I stood outside in the darkness in which I felt most comfortable, gazing aimlessly at the window on the top floor. I inhaled deeply and was overcome with the beautiful scent of lilac and roses, mixed with a slight tone of honey. I was quite certain that she was sleeping, and despite my better judgment, I decided that I had to see her one last time. Without regard for what neighbors may think if they were to see me, I expertly climbed the tree that was much taller than the house, and silently scaled the outside wall of the house. Her window was open, and as I was perched outside I heard a slight whimpering sound coming from her room. I couldn't help myself. It was as though a force I couldn't control was begging me, pleading with me to go in. I climbed in without a sound and sat in the chair that was beside her bed. I watched her for a few moments as she slept, watching her toss and turn in her sleep. The moonlight was shining in brightly in her room, casting a beautiful but unnatural glow to her delicate frame. I hated to admit this to myself, but I was mesmerized by her, especially in this moment. She stirred in her sleep and was starting to become restless. I was startled, and though I knew I shouldn't be there any further, for some reason I couldn't move. She began to make muffled noises as she was tossing and turning under her blanket. Her movements became increasingly frantic and suddenly her eyes were wide open, and little beads of sweat were gathering on her forehead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then in an instant opened them again and she was looking directly in mine. She sat up slowly, keeping her blanket wrapped around her as her eyes never left mine. She whispered to me.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Esme."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you one last time before I left."

"You don't have to leave, you know."

_I shouldn't have come here, I'm just torturing myself._

"Esme, I do have to leave. The hospital in Chicago needs me and they've made me an offer I can't refuse."

"So you know where you're going? You weren't planning on writing to me, were you?"

I could see her tears start to form so cautiously I approached her, placing my icy hand on her cheek. As soon as I did she leaned in to my touch.

"Esme, if it could be any other way I promise you that I would not be leaving."

"So make it be another way, Carlisle. Please don't leave."

I closed my eyes at the sincerity and honesty of simple words she just spoke.

"I know that I have no right to ask anything of you, Esme, but I won't gain any resolve unless I ask you this. I wrote you a letter earlier today and I was planning on giving it to you once I brought you back home."

I reached into my pocket and took the letter out for her as I continued to speak.

"I want to make sure that it was at least delivered to you. You can do with it what you wish – read it, not read it, tear it up, burn it, it's completely up to you. I need to make sure that this got into your hands and your hands alone. The one thing that I ask is that you show no one what is in this letter, even though I know that I have no right at all to ask this of you."

She nodded her head as she took the letter from me.

"I promise you that no one else will see this, Carlisle. You know that if you weren't leaving you wouldn't have to give me this at all, right?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Esme, you are without doubt the most incredible woman I have ever met in my life, and believe me, that is saying something. Never, and I mean never let anyone tell you otherwise."

She smiled gently at me and closed her eyes as she leaned towards me, her forehead resting on my shoulder. I leaned into her and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go, Esme. It's a long drive and I start my new job the day after tomorrow."

She nodded, her head still resting against my shoulder.

"I'll never forget you, Carlisle."

_I know that my dead heart broke at that statement._

I took a deep breath as my fingers ran through her hair one last time.

"Esme."

She looked up at me and I saw the silent tears again. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her gently towards me. I touched her lips with mine with the softest of touches, my senses being bombarded with her beauty.

"Be safe, Esme."

"You too, Carlisle."

With that I stood up from beside her and she followed me to the window. I helped her walk slowly to the window, knowing that she wanted to watch me leave. I brought the chair beside the window for her and she smiled at me.

"Even though you're leaving you are still taking care of me."

"I want you to be safe and happy, Esme. That's all I ever want for you."

She sat in the chair and watched as I climbed out the window. I sat on the tree branch so I could see her one last time, and held out my hand for her to take. She did, and I raised it up to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on the top.

"Goodnight, my sweet angel."

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

With those parting words I climbed down the tree and walked down the driveway, watching her watch me the entire time. When I was certain that I was out of her sight I turned and ran to my car at my speed, put the key in the ignition and sped off down the rode. If yelling to express my despair and frustration would not have woken up the entire town, I would have done so. Instead, I took my frustration out on the road.

The drive that should have gotten me to Chicago by 10 am got me there by 6.

****

I opened the letter carefully, taking in his graceful handwriting. It looked like the most beautiful script, and there were at least three pages of his writing for me to treasure. I cried as I read the first line, knowing that many more tears were to follow.

"Esme, my love…"


	8. Jane Doe Number 3

_Thanks for the reviews, all! Here's the part you've been waiting for – I think! The lullaby that is mentioned in this chapter are actually the lyrics from Billy Joel's song "Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)"._

_****_

_Previously…_

"I want you to be safe and happy, Esme. That's all I ever want for you."

She sat in the chair and watched as I climbed out the window. I sat on the tree branch so I could see her one last time, and held out my hand for her to take. She did, and I raised it up to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on the top.

"Goodnight, my sweet angel."

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

With those parting words I climbed down the tree and walked down the driveway, watching her watch me the entire time. When I was certain that I was out of her sight I turned and ran to my car at my speed, put the key in the ignition and sped off down the rode. If yelling to express my despair and frustration would not have woken up the entire town, I would have done so. Instead, I took my frustration out on the road.

The drive that should have gotten me to Chicago by 10 am got me there by 6.

****

I opened the letter carefully, taking in his graceful handwriting. It looked like the most beautiful script, and there were at least three pages of his writing for me to treasure. I cried as I read the first line, knowing that many more tears were to follow.

"Esme, my love…"

****

Ten years had passed and not a day had gone by where I did not think of the beautiful woman that I had met in Ohio. I had moved to Chicago and taken up residency at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. In 1918 I found myself in the midst of an outbreak of Spanish Influenza. Due to the fact that I could not contract human diseases, I was on call around the clock to assist treating the patients that were affected by this hideous disease. One patient in particular had struck me with her passion and honesty. Mrs. Masen was unbearably ill and had arrived in the hospital with her son, Edward. She was a very religious woman and during moments of lucidity we would have discussions of a theological nature. She always looked at me in an odd way, as though she knew something about me, about how I was different. It was the middle of July and Mrs. Masen was running an incredibly high fever – the highest I had ever seen even with this pandemic of influenza running rampant throughout Chicago. Mr. Masen had already passed on from the illness, leaving his wife and only son to carry on on their own. I made sure to keep her and her son in the same room so that even if they were incapacitated by their fever they could feel that the other was nearby. I honestly had thought that Edward, her son, would pass before her but it seemed it was not to be. Elizabeth, as she requested I call her, had spoken to me mere moments before she passed.

"Doctor Cullen, you must do what you can to save my son."

"I promise you that I will do what I can."

She shook her head violently at me and glared directly into my eyes as she gripped my lab coat with a strength that I would not have thought her capable.

"No, you don't understand. You must do everything that _ONLY YOU_ can do to save my son."

There was a moment of clarity between us, and I realized that she knew what I was. I gave her my word that I would do what I could to save her precious Edward, and that he would be well cared for. She accepted my promise and with a smile on her face she released my coat from her grasp and passed into the next world. I signed the paperwork to state the date and time of her passing and had her delivered to the morgue. I whispered into her ear as a final reminder to her.

"I promise."

I thought for a moment on how I would be able to keep my promise to her. I decided that the best way to do this would be to remove Edward from the hospital and change him at home. With the amount of people that were succumbing to this disease it was not an abnormality for a person to be listed as deceased and not have the body. Due to the illness the bodies were being cremated almost as quickly as they passed anyway, and I knew that this would be the best way to keep my promise. I filled out another set of papers for Edward and after I was finished I went up the stairs to the room where her son was laying, expecting him to have passed over. His strength was incredible and he was sweating, tossing in his bed and mumbling incoherently. I leaned over to him and whispered.

"Edward, it's Doctor Cullen. If you can understand me, I made a promise to your mother that I would do everything in my power to save you. I plan on keeping my promise, but I need you to do something for me. I have to take you out of the window, but you will need to be as quiet as possible. If you can understand me, please try and squeeze my hand."

He squeezed my hand and he looked at me with green eyes that were void of life and energy.

"Alright. I'm going to pick you up and carry you out of the window. Try and be as quiet as you can, Edward."

I carried him outside and took him home, laying him in my bed. Once I was certain that he was comfortable I held his hand in mine and leaned towards him and whispered.

"It will all be over soon, Edward. I promised your mother and I'm a man of my word. I'm sorry."

With that I placed my hand under his chin to give me full access to his neck and I sank my teeth in. I left them there for a good 30 seconds to ensure that the venom had penetrated his system effectively. I stayed by his side for the next 3 days and took him out on his first hunting trip when he awoke. I have to admit that I was glad that I had a companion that I could talk to, someone that was the same as I was and that could keep me company during the long nights alone. I knew, however, that with Edward being so close to death in such a small suburb of Chicago, having him walk around town as if he had never been ill would not be an option.

After his change was complete and he had a chance to adapt to this particular existence, we decided that it was time for me to accept an offer at another hospital. Together we investigated several places and we came to a mutual agreement that Wisconsin seemed to be a place where we could exist as father and adoptive son. One week later we were settled in to our new home and I began working at Ashland Community Hospital in Ashland, Wisconsin. It was a quiet town and we decided that we would have a house built in the outskirts of town so that we could hunt when necessary and not disturb any of the humans.

We had been in Ashland for about 3 years and were adapting well to life in the Dairy State. People believed when we arrived that he was my adoptive son, that his parents had died recently and asked if I would be his guardian. It was a believable story and people seemed to avoid questioning our seemingly small age difference due to the compassion that the story held. We were happy.

It was late afternoon on July 19th and I was on duty at the hospital. I was sitting in my office which I had decorated in a pale butter yellow, a dark stained oak desk, bookcases and medicine cabinet with a beautiful country scene painting on the wall. I had always wanted to have this in my office, ever since my beautiful angel had suggested it. I supposed that it was a way that I could have a little of her still with me. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Doctor."

"It's no trouble I'm just reading a few cases here. What can I do for you?"

"We had a jumper come in. She's actually down the street at the morgue."

"She didn't make it?"

"No, Doctor. She was found dead at the scene. The Coroner did recover a few things from the body though. She didn't have any identification on her, so she's listed as a Jane Doe. I have them here if you'd like to look at them."

"Thank you. Do you need me to sign the certificate?"

She nodded her head as she handed me a cloth bag with a few items inside.

"Yes please, Doctor, but only when you have a moment. It's not a rush since she has already passed away."

"Thank you. I'll look over these things and I'll head over."

She nodded her head and closed the door as I opened the contents of the bag. I saw a few pieces of paper that were well worn as well as a fresh piece of paper with feminine writing on it.

_It's probably a suicide note. I should have a look at it so I can try and get some feeling for who this woman was._

I opened the paper and read the words that were written.

"Dear God. I'm sorry that I'm going to do what I am, but I can't bear this any longer. My Mother knows where I am now, she figured it out and I know that she's going to come after me to return me to the man I am still married to. God, I know that you know everything, and that you have a purpose for all of us. I have only two questions that I have to write down before I meet you very soon.

My first question to you is, why did my husband have to hurt me the way that he did? I did nothing but love him, despite the fact that my heart had always belonged to another, and I did my duty as a wife. I supported him and took care of his home, putting my dreams on hold so I could be a perfect housewife for him and he would hit me on a weekly basis – so much so that I became quite an excellent liar to cover up for his abuse. I'm sorry for all the lies that I have had to tell during my life, God, but I knew that if I didn't I may have met you much sooner than I am going to.

My second question to you is why did you take my son? He was only a few days old, and was the one thing in my life that I had left to live for. He was a beautiful baby, so sweet and innocent – my precious bundle of joy. I remember holding him after he was born, singing him the lullaby that I was told when I was younger. The words were so beautiful that as soon as I gave birth to him and from his first cry I sang it to him using a tune that I had made up in my head over the years.

'_Goodnight, my angel time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you and you should always know wherever you may go no matter where you are I never will be far away. Goodnight, my angel now it's time to sleep and still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep the water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart you'll always be a part of me. Goodnight, my angel now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby then in your heart there will always be a part of me. Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on. They never die that's how you and I will be.'_

You see, God, I loved another man once, and I still do. Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about him, wondered how he was, where he was. He was the kindest man I had ever met in my life, and perhaps the abuse at the hands of my husband and the death of my beloved boy were penance for living a lie. If it was, God, I'm sorry. I am so desperately sorry for ever letting him go. I would have done anything to be with him, but his work was so important and he had to go where he was needed. I understood, and I watched him walk out of my life.

I'll be meeting you very soon, God, so please take care of my beloved boy until I can be there to take care of him on my own. Andrew Carlisle is my most precious thing in the world, and I know that you will take the best care of him until I arrive. I'm so very sorry for everything that I have done wrong in my life, and pray that you will forgive me.

I'm about to place this letter inside a cloth bag to have it with me when I go to the place where, other than the birth of my boy, I was the most happy. There was a cliff, and it was twilight, and it was the most peaceful time I had ever had in my life, despite knowing what was coming. I want one more moment of peace before I meet you, and I know that I'll find it standing at the edge of the cliff looking off into the sunset."

I couldn't wait any longer. I opened the window in my office and flew at vampire speed to the morgue. There were three Jane Doe's in the morgue at the moment so I had to look at every one of the bodies before I saw her. My angel was laying there on a table, her body void of any life, any movement. I rested my head against her shoulder and kissed the side of her face.

_Oh my beautiful Esme._

It was then that I heard a faint beat. I pressed my ear to her chest and if it weren't for the fact that it was cold and dead, I knew that my heart started beating. I heard a beat. It was so very faint, but it was there. I knew that there wasn't much time and I had to get her home. I picked her up and ran her to my car and sped the entire way home. I laid her in the same bed that I had put Edward in, and I leaned over to her.

"Esme, my angel. I can't exist without you. I'm sorry for what you are going to go through, but if you'll have me, I want you to be with me. Forever. I promise that I will never treat you the way that you were treated, you will never receive anything but love and compassion from me. I promise that you will know what love, _real love_ is supposed to be like."

I placed my lips on her neck gently and felt for the last time the heat of her skin and the inaudible pulse of her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Esme."

I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth in…

****


	9. Damaged Goods

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. _

_****_

_Previously..._

"Esme, my angel. I can't exist without you. I'm sorry for what you are going to go through, but if you'll have me, I want you to be with me. Forever. I promise that I will never treat you the way that you were treated, you will never have anything but love and compassion from me. I promise that you will know what love, real love is supposed to be like."

I placed my lips on her neck gently and felt for the last time the heat of her skin and the inaudible pulse of her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Esme."

I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth in…

****

I quickly exchanged placed with Edward as our telephone was on the opposite side of our house from the room that Esme was changing in. I did not want to leave her alone for a moment, but I knew that to ensure this I would need to call the hospital and let them know that I was ill. Being a Doctor was a good thing as I could come up with a medically convincing lie. The Nurse I spoke to believed me and even offered to bring me some chicken soup. I declined, and noted that Edward was here if I needed anything, but still I thanked her for her kindness. I hung up the phone and immediately ran back to her side. Edward was diligently keeping watch over her for the two minutes I was gone, and it was no surprise to me that he kept his distance.

"This is agonizing to watch, Carlisle. Was my change like this?"

I nodded my head as I sat on the bed beside her.

"Yes, Edward. Your change lasted for three days, and although I felt so very bad for changing you, I promised your mother that I would."

"I know, Carlisle. I truly understand. You are a man of your word, and you've never let me down in the three years that I've known you and shared this existence with you. I know you will be exactly the same with her."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Thank you, Edward. That means a great deal."

He smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"I'm going to be downstairs if you need me for anything."

"Thanks."

He knew that I wasn't about to leave her side, as I had never left his during the three agonizing days of his change. I suppose it was in my blood, if you will, being a Doctor that when someone was in pain I would want to be there while they were experiencing it, to be at hand should they need my assistance. I knew that there was nothing in the world that I could do to help her through this lengthy process, that the pain she was feeling was my doing and my doing alone. She lay perfectly still, except for her legs convulsing and twitching at an alarming rate for a human. I knew the venom had reached through her entire body at this point, and slowly the blood vessels and arteries would congeal and in two to three days she would open her eyes to a whole new world. In an attempt to make her more comfortable I took an elastic that had been inside my pocket and pulled her hair gently behind her.

Two days had passed, and as I hadn't left Esme's side I decided that I should go downstairs to call in to the hospital to let them know how I was feeling. Edward had stayed in the room with Esme to ensure she was not in need. I ran back up the stairs and I knocked quietly. It was only polite to do this, since I was entering a lady's bedroom. I opened the door, knowing she would not be able to respond.

"It's almost over, Carlisle."

"How much longer do you think, Edward?"

"Her body is getting very close to the end. She knows that she's not alone, but she doesn't know who is here with her. She thinks she's dreaming."

He smiled slightly at me and I returned to her bedside, gently brushing away the pieces of hair that were framing her face. The elastic apparently hadn't stayed as secure, but it didn't bother me at all. She looked so peaceful right now, so angelic. I leaned towards her and whispered softly.

"Esme, Edward and I need to leave for an hour, but I promise you that we will be right back."

Edward handed me a piece of paper and a pen and I scribbled across the paper, leaving her a little information about where she was and that I would be right back – just in case she woke up and we weren't, make that I wasn't here to see hr face and her beautiful eyes. I placed the note on the table beside her and laid out my robe and slippers for her. If she were to wake up and I wasn't here, the least I could do was to ensure that she was comfortable.

Two hours had passed, and I knew that Edward and I needed to hunt. He kept reminding me that we needed to go, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave. He could tell that I was incredibly worried about Esme and that I was not wanting to leave her side, holding her hand, but I needed to hunt. I was starting to form circles under my eyes and Edward's were doing the same. I leaned over her and placed my lips gently on her forehead. I whispered softly to her.

"We'll be back very soon, Esme. I need to be at my best when you wake up. Rest well, my love."

I ran my finger gently along her face as I stepped away from her, my eyes never wanting to leave her. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, if you'd like I'll stay close to the house. You need to run for a few minutes."

I looked in his eyes as my hand reached his shoulder.

"Thank you."

I ran out of the house, up the hill and stood at the top. I took in a deep cleansing breath then I caught the scent. It wasn't a mountain lion or deer - that I knew. It was an elk. I knew that this would be what I needed, and sensing no humans around I went in for the kill. My senses took me over and I ran after the elk and caught it with ease; sinking my teeth in and draining the animal quickly. After disposing of the remains I ran back to the house and saw Edward standing on the front porch.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Edward. I lost track of time."

"You were only gone for two hours, Carlisle. I'm usually gone longer than that."

"Is there any change?"

He smiled up at me.

"She's awake and I'm craving a mountain lion. I'll be back in a few hours to give you some time alone."

"Thank you, Edward."

He took off into the forest and I headed up the stairs slowly, trying to collect my thoughts. When I reached the room Esme was in, I knocked very gently.

"Come in."

I walked in slowly and glanced over to the bed, but she was not there. I looked around the room and saw her wrapped in my bathrobe and slippers, staring out the window at the forest that surrounded our home. I didn't approach her, as I didn't want to frighten her any more than I figured she would be already at this moment.

"Where am I?"

Her voice was as beautiful, if not more so than I remembered. She continued to look out the window as I responded to her question.

"You're at my house, still in Ashland. We're just on the border."

There was silence as she continued to look out the window.

"What am I?"

How would I ever be able to answer that? Honesty has always been the best policy.

"Esme, I'm not a normal human like I'm sure you had thought 10 years ago"

"Your voice is exactly as I remembered it to be, Carlisle

. I could never erase it from my memory."

I smiled at that.

"What you need to know Esme, well, I'd prefer to see your reaction to what I need to tell you."

She turned to look at me, her beauty even more apparent with her change. She sat on the bed and I sat down gently beside her, taking a deep but unnecessary breath. I closed my eyes and as I did I felt a gently hand cover mine.

"Whatever you have to tell me, Carlisle, just tell me. I'm not the fragile little girl whose leg you fixed 10 years ago, you know."

She smiled at me and nodded her head as I hesitated. I had to do it, and this beauty was going to hate me.

"Esme, if you choose to leave after I tell you this, I hope you know I completely understand. If you wish to stay, not only will Edward and I help you to deal with all of this, but it will make me happier than I have ever been in my existence."

"Oh great. The reason why you left is because you and Edward are togeth…"

I laughed right out loud.

"Esme, Edward is my adoptive son."

I saw a look of relief wash across her face.

"Esme, I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you I assure you of that. What I need to tell you is what Edward and I both are, and now, what you are also."

She nodded her head gently.

"Esme, I'm a vampire."

She laughed and it was music to my ears.

"Really, Esme. I am a vampire. I don't feed on humans because I don't want to be a monster, so I only hunt animals. Edward was the first person I changed. His mother begged me to do it, and I'm a man of my word so I did. When I saw you lying in the morgue, Esme, it killed me – again – and I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing your beautiful face again, so I brought you back here and changed you. If you don't want to stay here with us I understand."

She stared at me with her newborn eyes blazing at me. We sat this way for a long time, and after what seemed like hours she looked directly into my eyes.

"Is that why your hand doesn't seem cold to me anymore?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"It's because your hands are the same now. Your skin doesn't feel so warm to me, it feels comfortable."

She nodded her head.

"I don't know why you would want me, Carlisle. I'm second hand, damaged goods. You deserve perfection and that, I am far from."

I placed my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"My beautiful Esme. You are certainly not second hand or damaged goods. Even on the odd chance that you were, I wouldn't want perfection. You, Esme, are all I have wanted in all the years that I have existed. No one, human or not, has sung to me the way that you have."

She tried to close her eyes and look away from me, but I forced her to look at me.

"Esme, I promise you right here and now that if you choose to stay with me, I will do everything in my power to show you just exactly how very special you are. I hope you don't mind, but I fully intend on courting you too."

She smiled at me, her beautiful face lighting up as she looked at me.

"I fully intend on letting you."

I smiled at her, and she spoke quietly.

"Carlisle, we'll have to talk about my past soon. You need to know what happened to me over those ten years."

I nodded my head as I knew she needed to talk about this.

"Alright, Esme. That can happen anytime, we don't need to do that now. I have a question for you. Do you still like climbing trees?"

She laughed and it was music to my ears.

"I haven't climbed a tree in a long time, Carlisle."

"Well, you need to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

I took her by the hand and she removed the robe and slippers, revealing her tattered dress.

"Edward got you some new clothes yesterday, but these may get messy where we're going anyway. Let's go."


	10. Promises Made

_Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Reviews really do help me to write faster! _

_****_

_Previously…_

"Carlisle, we'll have to talk about my past soon. You need to know what happened to me over those ten years."

I nodded my head as I knew she needed to talk about this.

"Alright, Esme. That can happen anytime; we don't need to do that now. I have a question for you. Do you still like climbing trees?"

She laughed and it was music to my ears.

"I haven't climbed a tree in a long time, Carlisle."

"Well, you need to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

I took her by the hand and she removed the robe and slippers, revealing her tattered dress.

"Edward got you some new clothes yesterday, but these may get messy where we're going anyway. Let's go."

****

I took Esme by the hand, and lifted her gently onto my back.

"Hang on, Esme. This might frighten you, but I promise you that I won't let you get hurt."

"Ok. I trust you."

It warmed my cold, dead heart to hear her say that.

"Here we go."

I ran out of the house at top speed, and she clung to me the entire time.

"Open your eyes, Esme."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have made the suggestion."

I could tell she opened her eyes as she gasped as soon as she did. She leaned in to me and put her mouth to my ear.

"This is beautiful, but we're going so fast!"

"You could run if you'd like."

"Am I too heavy? Are you getting tired?"

I laughed right out loud.

"Esme, you are as light as a feather, and I don't get tired. Ever."

She held on a little tighter.

"Good, because I'm very comfortable right where I am."

I smiled and ran as fast as I could up the side of the hill. We reached the top and I saw the tree that I had seen not two hours ago.

"Hang on, Esme."

"Ok."

I climbed to the top of the tree with ease and reached the bough that was the strongest and able to support us both.

"We're here, Esme."

She removed herself from my back and stood on the branch, gazing at the view she saw.

"Carlisle, this is incredible. The view is simply spectacular!"

I kept my eyes focused solely on her as I responded.

"It is that."

"Do you come up here often?"

"Not as much as I'd like to, but if you'd like we can come here every day."

She smiled brilliantly at me.

"I'd like that very much."

"Good. For as long as we're here, this will be our special spot."

She was silent for a few moments as she was taking in the view and processing her newly acute senses. I sat down on the branch, my back resting against the trunk of the tree.

"Come and sit with me, Esme."

She smiled and approached me, sitting down carefully and leaning her back against my chest. I took a deep breath and smelled the beautiful scent of her hair. It was truly intoxicating. We sat there in happy silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others' company, listening to and taking in the sounds and smells of nature.

"We're going to have to talk, Carlisle."

"We quite literally have forever to do that, Esme."

"I mean, we need to talk about me being damaged goods."

I held her close to me and kissed the top of her head. If she could cry, I had a feeling that she would most certainly be doing that right now.

"You know what I think about that statement, Esme. But we don't have to talk about it right now."

We sat there in the tree silently. I could tell that her mind was whirling with thoughts of her human life, but I didn't want to pry.

"He hurt me, Carlisle."

Her voice was so soft that even I could barely hear her. The fact that she just told me that someone had hurt her made my anger rise, but this was not what she needed right now. I'd be more than happy to avenge her if she asked me to. Only if she asked me to.

"Who hurt you, Esme?"

"Charles, my husband. I don't think he liked me very much. I think he was pressured into marrying me."

"Oh, Esme. No one has the right to lay a finger on you. I'm so sorry."

Of course I had known this because I had read the letter that was in the bag which was found on her nearly lifeless body.

"I did everything that a good and proper wife was supposed to do. I gave up my goals and dreams for him. Nothing was ever good enough."

Now was as good a time as any.

"Esme, I want you to know that what I'm about to say to you is not meant to hurt or embarrass you in any way, so please just let me say what I need to say right now, ok?"

She nodded her head so I continued, my fingers running gently along her arm as I spoke.

"On the day I found you, your bag had been given to me at the hospital. The moment I knew it belonged to you was when I read the lullaby that you sang to your son. Esme, you cannot imagine the feeling that rushed through me when the words I wrote for you ten years ago were staring me in the face again. I rushed to find you and I knew then, in that moment, that I could not go through this existence without you. But I swear to you, Miss Platt, that if you do not want me to court you, I won't. However, I also want you to know that I promise, regardless of your decision where I am concerned, that I will never hurt you; lay so much as a finger on you in anger – only in love and respect. I do love you, Esme, and what I felt for you ten years ago when I first met you has only grown stronger. I promise you right here and now, in our special place, that you are at this moment, and always will be, my first priority. I may not be able to give you a child of your own, Esme, and I regret that with everything in me. But if we have others join us, your family will grow and I promise that they will think of you as their mother."

She turned and looked at me with her eyes glossing over.

"Dr. Cullen."

I smirked at her.

"That's not my name."

"Well, you called me Miss Platt, and that's not my name so I am just returning the favor."

I thought for a minute.

"I did call you Miss Platt, didn't I?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Well, if I let you do that, you'll have to promise me a few things."

"Anything you want."

An evil glint came to her eyes.

"Hmmm. Anything I want."

"That's what I said. Anything."

"Well, I might need a new dress. This one's kind of ripped."

"I think I may have mentioned that Edward went out and got a few things for you the day before yesterday, but I promise I will fill your closet. It's a done deal. Next request please."

"I may need some time to myself."

"All the time you need, and it's yours. As long as you promise you won't leave forever."

"I won't leave, I just mean a little quiet time at the house. And I promise I wouldn't leave. Now, my last request. I need to make it a good one."

"Diamonds? Jewelry? A new house? You name it, and it's yours."

"Well, I do want something sparkly, but I don't know if you'll be able to do it."

"Try me."

She looked at me with shy eyes, a nervous expression crossing her face.

"Well, what I want most of all, more than a new dress or time on my own, well…"

I ran my fingers along her cheek and spoke very softly.

"Ask. You don't have to be frightened to ask me anything."

"The feeling I felt when I first met you, when you first held me in your arms, the first time you kissed me… I know I had a sparkle in my eye. I don't want to ever lose that sparkle."

I was completely overcome with emotion. This incredibly beautiful woman, who had been through so much in her human life, who had just been changed into a vampire by my own teeth was asking that I not make the sparkle in her eyes, _for me_, grow dim. I pulled her to me and held her as close to me as I possibly could without causing her any pain. True, she was now a vampire and was stronger even more as she was a newborn, but she was still a lady and deserved to be treated with the utmost gentleness and respect. I rested my head against hers and ran my lips gently along her ear as I whispered.

"I promise you right here and now, that I will do everything I can do to make that feeling stay. It's going to work two ways, Esme. If it stays with you, it will stay with me. So out of my own selfish desire, I will make that feeling stay with you. I promise."

She lifted her head and looked me directly in the eye.

"You asked me something ten years ago, and I think I need to ask it of you now."

"What's that?"

"Would it be considered forward of me if I asked if I could kiss you?"

I smiled at her. I remembered the exact moment that I asked her that question.

"I wouldn't think it forward at all."

"Well, Dr. Cullen…"

"That's not my name."

"In that case, _Carlisle_, would you do me the honor of allowing me a kiss?"

"No."

I can be so mean.

"Oh. Alright."

I held her face in my hands.

"I meant no, as in it is not an honor for you to kiss me, but it is an honor for me to kiss you."

Our lips touched each others' gently, and just at that moment – as though nature was in tune with the moment we were sharing – a slight breeze blew, catching her hair in its movement, blowing it gently in the breeze. She pulled away from me, her hand going to her throat and a look of discomfort crossed her face.

"Your throat is burning, isn't it?"

She nodded her head.

"You need to hunt, that will relieve the burning sensation you feel."

"But Carlisle, I don't have a gun, nor have I ever used one."

I smiled at her.

"My precious Esme. You won't need a gun."

"Will you teach me how?"

"Of course, my love. Let's climb down and we'll hunt."

We climbed down the tree and she ran behind me, intent on learning the best way to hunt for our food. I stopped when we got to a densely wooded area, and she stood beside me.

"What do you see, Esme?"

"It's not so much what I see, but what I smell."

"That's good. Follow the scent, and I'll follow you."

I knew what she was tracking, and it was definitely not human. It smelled like a deer to me, and she followed the scent perfectly. We reached a clearing in the forest where, sure enough, a family of deer was munching on the grass. She stood behind me, unsure of what to do. I took her hand in mine and gave her the re-assurance she needed.

"Follow your instincts, Esme."

She slowly, quietly walked towards the family of deer, and then her instincts took over in an incredible way.


	11. The Courting Begins

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and of course, reviewing! It really does help me to write faster!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"What do you see, Esme?"

"It's not so much what I see, but what I smell."

"That's good. Follow the scent, and I'll follow you."

I knew what she was tracking, and it was definitely not human. It smelled like a deer to me, and she followed the scent perfectly. We reached a clearing in the forest where, sure enough, a family of deer was munching on the grass. She stood behind me, unsure of what to do. I took her hand in mine and gave her the re-assurance she needed.

"Follow your instincts, Esme."

She slowly, quietly walked towards the family of deer, and then her instincts took over in an incredible way.

****

Living with the Volturi for as many years as I did gave me the opportunity to witness a lot of newborns and their first hunts. True, the Volturi are true to the nature of vampires and feed on humans, so watching a newborn's first hunt was a difficult experience for me when I was with them, as I did not want to hunt humans and refused to do so. Their hunts were messy, clumsy and full of agony for the source of their food. Never, in my almost 300 years have I seen a first hunt like this. She cautiously approached the herd of deer, and with what could only be described as grace, she swiftly wrapped her hands around the deer she caught, twisted its neck until she heard it snap, and sank her teeth in. She held the deer down as she drank, draining the animal of its fluids quickly. When her thirst was quenched, she sat back on her heels, wiped her face with her hand and then rested her hand on the animal's body. She began to run her hand along its body slowly, stroking its fur. It was then that I decided to approach her, and I heard her whispering as I got closer to her.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. You were just a young one, weren't you?"

I sat down beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It gets easier, Esme. The first is always the most difficult."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this, Carlisle."

"Well, it's a matter of choice, Esme. My reasoning for hunting animals is that I don't want a human to suffer at my hands. Animals can reproduce at a much faster rate than humans, and to be a witness to the pain a human goes through when a vampire is feeding on them is something that I wouldn't ever want you to have to experience – first hand or otherwise."

She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"You _promise_ that this will get easier, Carlisle?"

"I promise, love, that it will get easier. Let's dispose of the body, we can head back to the house and the rest of the afternoon is just for us."

"Ok."

We dug a hole large enough to bury the deer, and covered it with the surrounding dirt and leaves. I went to turn to head back to the house, but she stayed behind for a moment, as if she were looking for something.

"What is it, Esme?"

"I need a stone or a rock."

"What for?"

"I just need to put a stone over the top."

She's perfect; I am absolutely convinced of this. I looked around and found a large stone which I carried over to her, and together we placed it at the head of the pile of dirt and leaves. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're beautiful, Esme, and not just physically either. Let's go home."

We walked hand in hand in silence to the house, and we saw Edward sitting on the front porch.

"Esme, I'd like to formally introduce you to Edward. Edward, this is Esme."

He stood up and extended his hand.

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Esme. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Edward. It is going to take some time for me to get used to all this."

He smiled at her.

"It's been a few years for me, and I'm still getting used to it. Carlisle changed me in 1918, and I've been with him ever since. It's about time he brought a lady here to keep him in line."

She laughed at his comment as I know this was his reason for saying it; to put her at ease.

"Well, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, Edward."

"Me too, Esme."

I held the door open for her and we walked inside.

"What would you like to do, Esme?"

"Honestly, I think I might like to have a bath, if that's alright. I feel a little dirty and I'm sure I look it too."

I kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Of course that's alright, my love. You are as free in this house as are Edward and I. I'll go run a bath for you."

"Um, Carlisle?"

I turned to look at her.

"Yes, love."

"Where is the bathroom?"

I smiled.

"I can't believe that I haven't taken you on a tour of the house yet, Esme. Please forgive me. The bathroom is right beside your room. When you're finished, I'll take you on a tour of the house, ok?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Could I possibly ask you one more favor?"

"Ask me as many as you'd like."

"You wouldn't happen to have any bubbles, would you?"

I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"You will have a mountain of bubbles, Esme. I'll leave you to get undressed, my robe and slippers are still in there, and you come in whenever you're ready."

"Thank you."

She went into her room to get undressed, and I ran her bath for her, complete with bubbles. Due to vampire strength and speed I was able to deliver on my promise of a mountain of bubbles, but something still didn't seem quite right. I ran downstairs to get what I needed and finished dressing the room just as the door opened.

"Oh, Carlisle."

I looked up at her and her eyes were smiling at me.

"I figured you have had a difficult few days, so I thought that you might need a little more that just bubbles."

She looked around the room and walked over to the counter. She leaned over and inhaled the scent of the flowers that I had put in the vase for her.

"No one has ever done something like this for me. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Get used to it, Esme."

"So your courting of me has officially started then?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I responded.

"The flowers and candles are just because I thought you would like them. I've never courted anyone before, Esme, so if doing something like this means I've started, then I suppose I have. I fully intend on taking you out though."

"You mean, on a date?"

"Yes, my love. On a date."

"Where will we go?"

"Why don't you relax, have your bath, and we can talk about it after."

"Ok."

I started to walk out of the room when I heard her call my name.

"Carlisle?"

I turned to face her.

"Yes, love."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Relax, take your time. I'll be downstairs when you're finished."

I closed the door, allowing her to have the privacy and time alone that she required. I walked down the stairs and entered the Living Room where Edward was waiting for me. He put his book down as I smiled at him.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than I can express, Edward."

"I could tell you what she's thinking if you'd like."

"As tempting an offer as that is, I want to find out on my own. We should have a family night tonight, what do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. She'll love it."

****

I was sitting in the Living Room about an hour later, my nose stuck in a book, when I heard her coming down the stairs. I stood as soon as she entered the room, as it is polite for a gentleman to do so.

"You're beautiful, Esme."

She lowered her head.

"Esme, you're going to have to get used to me saying that."

She walked over to me, a shy smile on her face.

"It's going to take a while, Carlisle."

"I have the rest of eternity to have you believe it. Come sit with me."

She sat on the couch beside me and looked at the book I was reading.

"This is an amazing book, Carlisle. It's in such excellent condition."

"It is. I love Shakespeare."

"Are you missing England?"

I smiled.

"Sometimes I miss it, I admit."

"You should go back and visit the old country then."

"I'm only going if you come with me."

She smiled.

"Can we go to visit Stonehenge? This incredible man I know once told me that it's an amazing place to visit."

"It is, and we'll definitely go there. You can see with your own eyes the architecture of the cathedrals, the palaces. It's incredible, Esme."

"I'll bet."

She looked at the book I had been reading a little more intently.

"Carlisle, this is a first edition. Wherever did you find this?"

"If memory serves me correctly, I got it at the Olde Curiosity Shoppe in London."

"It must have cost a fortune."

"Not really. There were thousands of them printed, so I think it was the equivalent of a U.S. dollar or something. Which at the time, seemed like quite a lot of money I suppose."

"This was printed in 1645, Carlisle. When did you buy this?"

"I was only 3 years old then, so I suppose I got it about 15 years later."

"You've been alive since 1642?"

"Technically, no. I've been undead since 1665, and I bought this book when I was 18 as I said."

She tilted her head for a moment and looked at me with a curious expression.

"You mean to tell me that you're 300 years old?"

"Almost. This year I turned 258."

She looked at me, studying my face with a look of wonder on hers as she tried to process all of this new information. After a moment she spoke quietly.

"So this is how you were when you were…"

"When I was changed, yes."

"So you will always look this way?"

"I'll never change. Neither will you."

"I wasn't asking because appearances are important to me, I'm just trying to process all of this and take it all in."

I nodded my head.

"All I can say, Esme, is that if you are worried about you and that you are going to look the same for the rest of eternity, to me… you won't."

"You mean you're going to grow tired of me? How long do I have with you?"

She was beautiful. Her sense of insecurity touched me so very much, and though I knew it was from her human life experience with men, I knew I couldn't exist without her.

"Esme, if it takes every day of my existence I promise you that one day you will realize what a beautiful woman you are. Your smile lights up a room, your voice does something to me that I can't even _begin_ to explain. Esme, I only meant that you will become _more_ beautiful and precious to me with each day that passes. Esme, I think you know in your heart that I only say what I mean. I would never lie to you about anything, _especially_ about how I feel about you, and how precious you are to me."

She lowered her head and I lifted it up with my finger.

"I can't read your mind, Esme, that's Edward's gift. You must tell me what you're thinking. _Please_."

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's my past, Carlisle. I've been hurt so much before and not just physically. He left a lot of emotional wounds that will take a long time to heal."

"You _are_ aware of what my career is, I'm assuming."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

"You _know_ what I mean, Carlisle."

I nodded my head.

"It's going to take a long time for me to completely trust a man again, and honestly I don't know if I'm worth the wait."

"Stop it right now, Miss Platt."

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes, but this was not what I wanted her to feel. My tone was obviously a little more forceful than I had wanted.

"I'm not angry at you, so please understand that."

She nodded her head as I continued to speak to her in a much softer tone.

"What I _am_ angry with, is the ignorant person who made you feel so low about yourself, Esme."

I took her hand in mine, running my thumb across the top as I continued.

"Nothing would give me more satisfaction right now than to track him down and avenge you…"

She shook her head violently.

"Please don't, Carlisle. As terrible as he was, I wouldn't want him to suffer."

What an incredible woman she is. I stretched out on the couch and looked at her.

"Come and lay with me, Esme."

She approached me slowly, resting her head on my chest and my arms wrapped gently around her.

"I could honestly be no happier than I am at this very moment, Carlisle. I don't want that to change one bit."

"I can't promise that we will always agree with each other, or that we won't go through difficult times. But I _do_ promise that not only will I love you as I do now, it will only grow stronger as we go on this journey together."

She wrapped her arms around me and let out a heartfelt sigh.

"I love you, Carlisle. I always have."

"The feeling, Esme, is very mutual."

We lay on the couch holding on to each other until Edward got back from hunting. We hardly spoke to each other at all, and it was the most perfect, tender between us moment that I could ever have asked for.


	12. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I'm asking for your opinions as to what to write next in this story. If you could send me a PM with your choice, or any other suggestion, I'd greatly appreciate it – as come Sunday I will be deleting this "chapter" so that I can actually have a real chapter in its place. (And if you want to review and click on review for this little note, it won't let you for the chapter!)

Anyway, my thoughts are the following:

The first date

The proposal

The wedding (that's a given)

The honeymoon – the clean version!

Any other suggestions? Send me your thoughts, 'cause I'm not Edward and I can't read them on my own!

Thanks!


	13. The Move

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing and I encourage you to keep doing so – it really does help me to write faster! _

_If you'll allow me a moment before you get into this chapter, I'd like to comment on an anonymous review that was posted. I was unaware that it is against the rules of this site to post an Author's Note as a note to readers. I have never really done an author's note before, and apologize if me writing an author's note ruffled any feathers. I actually put effort and thought into what I write, as it is a stress release for me (aside from going to the gym) and I enjoy what I do without getting paid for it. I of course, want to make the people that are reading what I write happy, and wanted to hear their suggestions for how they wanted to see this story develop. If I made anyone mad because it bumped my story up in the listings, that was most definitely not my intent. I write quickly and my chapters are usually up once a day – unless I need a break for a day. Thanks for allowing me to comment. Now, back to the story._

_A big shout out to The Cullenists Twilighter for her suggestions for this chapter! (I thought I was going to take a break tonight, but apparently that didn't happen. But hey - when the muse hits…)_

_And the car mentioned in the last little bit is actually a really nice car - definitely a Cullen car from the 20's._

_****_

_Previously…_

"I could honestly be no happier than I am at this very moment, Carlisle. I don't want that to change one bit."

"I can't promise that we will always agree with each other, or that we won't go through difficult times. But I _do_ promise that not only will I love you as I do now, it will only grow stronger as we go on this journey together."

She wrapped her arms around me and let out a heartfelt sigh.

"I love you, Carlisle. I always have."

"The feeling, Esme, is very mutual."

We lay on the couch holding on to each other until Edward got back from hunting. We hardly spoke to each other at all, and it was the most perfect, tender between us moment that I could ever have asked for.

****

Two weeks had gone by and Esme was becoming much more comfortable with the lifestyle she found herself facing. I had gone back to work 5 days after her change, on the condition that she would stay in the house while I was gone. It wasn't a rule, per se, but a mutual agreement that the three of us had made together – for her protection. After all, it wouldn't really be good for the attempt to hide who we really were if someone who was declared dead was walking around town buying dresses and talking to humans. Besides, with the change happening so soon, she didn't know if she could trust herself to handle the draw that a human's blood had for her just yet, so she promised to only go out if either me or Edward was with her. I had come home from work one day and found her sitting on the front porch waiting for me.

"Carlisle, you're home!"

She ran up to me and jumped into my arms, as I held on to her and twirled her around in a circle.

"That was a very pleasant welcome home, Esme."

She smiled at me.

"I'm glad. I missed you."

"I missed you too. What did you to today?"

She looked a little guilty and she lowered her head.

"Well, I broke our agreement."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was such a beautiful day and with Edward being in school all day I got a little lonely all by myself."

We sat down on the porch and I held her hand as I spoke.

"Esme, it's alright. We'll figure something out. What happened?"

I feared the worst – that she had gone out for a walk and either a human saw her in the sunshine or worse… she gave in to the bloodlust.

"I went outside."

"What happened when you were out?"

She stood up and took my hand.

"I think you should see."

"Ok."

She led me around the side of the house, then out to the back that faced the slope down to the river. I was astounded by what I saw.

"Esme."

"Do you like it?"

"Esme, it's beautiful!"

"I used to love working in the garden, and it was so beautiful outside that I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry for breaking our agreement, Carlisle."

I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"I truly didn't realize that all these flowers were there, I never really come out here."

"Well, maybe you just needed someone to spruce it up a little for you to realize how beautiful the back garden really is."

I looked at the care and effort she had put into this incredible surprise. The rose bushes were blooming, and there were colors of every hue in this beautiful space. The hedges had been trimmed; the tree branches that were hanging in front of the windows had been cut back. It looked like a livable space now, and it was all Esme's doing.

"I'm truly amazed, Esme."

"So you really like it?"

"I love it Esme, really I do."

She smiled brightly at me.

"I'm glad. I know that we talked a couple of nights ago about having to move soon, and I figured that dressing the outside of the house might help to get a better price."

"You're absolutely right, love. This is perfect."

She was beaming at me, and it felt good to know that she had done this to contribute to the family, and to make me happy.

"Can I ask you something, Esme?"

"Of course."

"When we move to the new house on Friday, what would you think about designing it for us, inside and out?"

"Oh Carlisle!"

She flew into my arms and for the second time since I had gotten home I twirled her around as her legs flew in the air.

"That would be like heaven."

"Heaven is only where you are, Esme. Let's go inside for a little while so we can figure out the rest of what we need to for the move, ok?"

"Ok."

We walked hand in hand into the house as we talked.

"Edward ran into town to arrange everything with the movers as you asked him last night."

"Good. Did he say when he might be getting back?"

"No, he didn't say, but he runs so quickly that I don't think he should be too late. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering, that's all."

We walked inside and sat down on the couch in the Living Room.

"So have any offers come in from the hospital you were hoping for?"

"Not the specific hospital, but there is one in Long Island that I think I may accept. I spoke with an agent today and he told me of a beautiful house in Yaphank. It's surrounded by trees and forest, which is important for us. He gave me some photographs, actually."

"Do you have them with you?"

"I do."

I pulled them out of my vest pocket and laid them out on the table.

"This is the front of the house, obviously. There's plenty of space for you to have a garden if you so choose."

"And I do, thank you very much!"

I smiled at her as I pointed out the pictures of the inside of the house.

"This is the kitchen, which is obvious and we don't really need. This is the main room on the ground floor which we could use as either a family room or dining room. This one here is one of the rooms upstairs. The biggest one can be yours if you'd like."

"Carlisle, I don't need a big room."

"True, but you're a lady. You need some more space for all your things."

"I don't have much, Carlisle. I have a few dresses, and that's all I really need."

"Well, I made you a promise that I would fill your closet, and as soon as we get to New York I plan to make good on that promise."

She squealed a little in excitement and I chuckled at the sound.

"I think this room might be good for my office."

"It's got a beautiful bay window, Carlisle."

I nodded.

"True. This one here can be Edward's room."

"Which one can be mine?"

We both looked up and saw Edward standing in the Living Room watching us.

"Hello, Edward."

"Esme. Carlisle. What are you looking at?"

"We're looking at photos of the house in New York. I was thinking this would be good for your room here. What do you think?"

"It looks nice. Somewhere for me to do my homework I suppose."

I nodded my head.

"Yes, son. A place for you to do your homework. This room here will probably be my office, and this room here can be Esme's."

"I _really_ don't need a room that big, Carlisle."

"Well, I want to make sure you have the best, Esme."

"I already do."

She looked up at me and the moment she did I heard Edward make a gagging noise.

"Do I _really_ have to watch this for the rest of eternity?"

I laughed, as did Esme.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's alright, Esme. I was only teasing."

"Did you see the work Esme did in the garden today, Edward?"

"I did just before I ran into town. She was about half way through though, but it really looks incredible outside. You did a fantastic job."

"Thank you. I just wanted to enjoy the day, and make myself feel a little useful."

"This leads me to another point. I know that we were talking before, Edward, about Esme and the newborn tendencies."

He nodded his head and sat on the chair as I continued.

"Well, I thought that it might be a good thing for Esme to design the house once we arrive. It would make sure she has something to keep her occupied during the days, those that I'm working that is, and she wouldn't have to worry about any 'accidents'."

"Accidents?"

She looked at me with a curious expression.

"He meant feeding accidents, Esme."

She nodded her head at Edward.

"I understand completely. I wouldn't want to hurt a human, which is why I felt a little bad for breaking our agreement to not go outside today, but I just couldn't help myself. It was so beautiful outside. I'm really sorry."

I held her hand and smiled at her.

"Esme, I'm not telling you nor would I ever tell you what to do, but I'm just worried about you. If you want to go outside, feel free to do so, of course! Just please, for your own safety, stay around the house until you have learned to curb the instincts a little more. Alright?"

She nodded her head and smiled.

"I promise. No wandering off into the forest on my own."

I kissed the top of her hand and then looked back over at Edward.

"So, as I was saying Edward. I would like you to think of how you would like your room decorated. Esme is more than qualified to take care of it for you I think."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"I can't remember if I mentioned this when we all had our heart to heart last week, but one of the things that I wanted most in my human days was to teach art and design. I promise I won't dress your room in frills and pink, Edward."

He smiled at her, as if he was thinking that very thing.

"I'm glad to hear that, Esme. I love blue, and white is always a very clean color."

"Blue and white for Edward's room. Got it. Carlisle, any preferences for your room?"

"Butter yellow."

She smiled.

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered. I had the office at the hospital here decorated in a soft butter yellow."

"I never knew that."

"You didn't know I was here, so how could you? I'd love to show you what I had done with the office, but I can't unfortunately. Perhaps I'll take a few pictures and show them to you."

"I'd love that."

"Consider it done."

We sat for a few moments looking at the pictures when Esme went upstairs and got some paper and a pencil.

"What are you doing, love?"

"I'm making a list of everything I'll need to turn the new house into a home."

I kissed the top of her head and left her to her list making as I went upstairs to have a bath, to scrub away the tension from the day.

****

It was 2:30 am on Friday. We knew we were moving today, and we decided to get a head start on the drive. My car had a top speed of 65 miles per hour, which was quite good for a slightly older car. We had the 1921 Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost, and it had a convertible top, which we could have down at night as we drove, then once the sun started to come up we could cover ourselves during our daytime drive. We had gone hunting at 11:00 so we would not be thirsty for the duration of the drive, and that suited all of us just fine. Edward had come out of the house toward the car, his satchel in hand and a book in the other. Esme and I left at the same time and we stopped and turned to look at the house one more time.

"A lot has happened in this house, Carlisle."

"That's very true."

"You saved me in this house. I'll always have fond memories of this place."

I kissed the top of her head.

"You saved me, Esme. Let's go."

I held the door open for her as she sat down in the passenger seat. I put the key in the ignition and turned it over as the car came to life. I held her hand in mine and looked at her and Edward.

"We've had some great times in this house, but we'll have so many more at the new one. Off we go."

We drove away from the house, Esme turning to look at it until it left our sight.

"I'll miss that house."

_So will I, Esme. So will I._


	14. The First Date The Christmas Ball

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. The link to the items Carlisle purchases for Esme, as well as the dress she wears can be found on my profile page._

_****_

_Previously…_

"A lot has happened in this house, Carlisle."

"That's very true."

"You saved me in this house. I'll always have fond memories of this place."

I kissed the top of her head.

"You saved me, Esme. Let's go."

I held the door open for her as she sat down in the passenger seat. I put the key in the ignition and turned it over as the car came to life. I held her hand in mine and looked at her and Edward.

"We've had some great times in this house, but we'll have so many more at the new one. Off we go."

We drove away from the house, Esme turning to look at it until it left our sight.

"I'll miss that house."

_So will I, Esme. So will I._

****

Two months had passed, and we were settled in quite nicely in our new home in New York. Esme had taken to decorating the house beautifully, and she was so proud of the way it had turned out. She had painted all the walls in white, but added small bits of color throughout the house. She used the accessories to add color, so it would be easy to change for the next person that lived here. She knew that we had to move every ten years or so, so based on that she had decided that white walls were the easiest to work with. I would have been happy with anything she had decided, but seeing her happy with her decision made me happier than I could ever have imagined. Edward had started school as a junior in September and was adjusting to life as a New Yorker.

It was the second week of December and the snow had already piled up outside, casting a beautifully calm scene around our secluded house. I worked most midnight shifts at the hospital since I was the newest member of staff, and I didn't mind at all. I had just come home from my shift at the hospital and found Esme and Edward sitting at the kitchen table having what looked like a deep discussion.

"Well, what's going on in here?"

"We're just having a talk about the coming season, Carlisle. We're not talking about anything too special. How was your shift?"

She got up and gave me a hug which was very welcome after the difficult night I had. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"That's what I needed. It was difficult, but everyone made it that I treated. With the evolution of automobiles getting faster and better every day, humans seem to want to test their fate with them and go too fast when the roads are so slippery."

"Well, having you as their Doctor was their stoke of luck."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Esme. I actually have something to ask you."

"What's that?"

I knew that Edward could read my thoughts, and he graciously excused himself from the room.

"I have to get going to school, Carlisle. I'll be back at around 4:00. I'll need to go hunting tonight, I'm feeling a little weak."

I nodded my head.

"We should all go, I think. We'll see you this afternoon, son."

"Have a good day."

He picked up his books from the front door and ran outside to school. I looked at Esme and smiled.

"How was your night, love?"

She took my hand and we walked into the Living Room together.

"It was good. Edward and I worked on a puzzle for a little while and while he was doing his school work I started reading one of the books in your office."

"Which one?"

"A Tale of Two Cities. It's a great book."

I sat on the couch and she sat beside me.

"It is, Esme. It's one of my favorites."

I lay down on the couch and pulled her close to me in my arms. We lay there for a few moments, just enjoying the quiet and each others' company.

"Esme, I have to ask you something, and you don't have to say yes."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, Christmas is coming and the Hospital is holding a Christmas party for the staff on Friday evening. They're holding it at the Astoria Hotel on Park Avenue. It's a dinner and dance, and I'd be honored if you would join me."

She turned and looked at me with bright eyes.

"Oh Carlisle, I'd be thrilled to join you! Do you think I could go into town today and get some fabric so I can make myself a new dress?"

I smiled.

"I think we can do one better than that, love. It's cloudy out today; let's spend the day in the city."

"Oh Carlisle, that's so exciting. I'll just run upstairs and change then we can go!"

She threw her arms around me in excitement and ran up the stairs. I watched her as she ran and with a large smile on my face I knew that what I was planning in a couple of weeks would be the best thing I had ever done, in all of my years of existence.

****

Friday had come, and the level of excitement that was coming from Esme was almost palpable. One of my patients had developed complications so I had to head back to the hospital for a few hours, and this didn't seem to bother Esme one bit. She was too concerned about getting ready for this big event in the city, and though I had finished at the hospital earlier than I had planned it gave me enough time to get the items I needed for her. I arrived home just as Edward was getting home from school.

"Carlisle."

"Edward. How was your day?"

"Good, thanks. Just so you know, she'll love them."

I smiled at him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, son. She means the world to me."

"And you to her, Carlisle. You'll have an incredible time tonight, I can only imagine."

"Thanks, I just hope she thinks so."

We smiled at each other as we walked inside the house, the small bag I had picked up in the city today in my hands as I walked up the stairs to my office. I put it down on the desk and then knocked on Esme's door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Not just yet, Carlisle. I'm still getting ready."

"How long does it take to make perfection better, Esme?"

She laughed, and I knew she caught my fake impatience.

"Since this is my first appearance with you, Carlisle, I need to make sure that I look acceptable. I promised you that I would be ready at 5:00, and if you keep talking to me I'm going to be late."

I could sense her smile even through the closed door.

"Alright, love. I'm going to have a quick bath and get ready, and I'll meet you downstairs."

I looked at the clock in my office.

_3:42. There's plenty of time to run a bath and get cleaned up before 5:00._

I had my bath, dried off, changed into my tuxedo and walked down the stairs and I found Edward waiting with his camera. He took a photograph of me as I was coming down the stairs and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Why are you doing this, Edward?"

"This is your first official date with Esme, and I thought that one day you might want to have photos to look at to remember this day."

"Good idea."

Just as I reached the bottom steps with my small bag in hand, I heard a shy and small voice coming from upstairs.

"Carlisle, I'm coming down. Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh, Esme? I'm aching to see you!"

"Alright, I'm coming down."

Never before in all my years of existence – human or otherwise – have I seen anything as breathtaking as I saw at that moment. If it were possible for me to fall more in love with her than I already was, then I would be doing just that at this very moment. She was elegant, graceful and was going to be, no doubt, the envy of every woman and the subject of every man's affection that night. They could all deal with their emotions and desires, because she was mine and mine alone. Edward was taking pictures as with angelic movements she floated down the stairs towards me. I walked towards her with my hand extended.

"Esme, you're stunning."

"In a good way, I hope."

I shook my head.

"No, not in a good way. In a fantastic, incredible way."

I pursed my lips as I looked at her, not in the way of asking for a kiss – although I would certainly be doing that later – but as if I was inspecting her almost. She smiled and held out her arms and turned around in a circle.

"Do I pass inspection, Sir?"

"Something's missing."

"Missing? I put the dress on, obviously, my shoes… My wrap, but that's in the front closet. I don't think anything's missing, Carlisle."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Possibly something in this bag."

I handed it to her and she became overcome with emotion.

"Carlisle, you didn't need to get me anything."

"It's the least I can do, my love. My heart is forever at your service."

"You've been reading Shakespeare again, haven't you?"

I smiled.

"Guilty as charged. The sentiment is just as real though. Go ahead, Esme. Open them."

She pulled three boxes out of the pale turquoise bag and was shocked at what she saw.

"I was hoping you'd allow me to put these on you tonight, love."

She brought her hand up to her chest and simply nodded her head.

I took the necklace out of the box and secured the clasp, but not before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. She opened the second box and saw the earrings inside.

"You'll have to put those on yourself, Esme."

She nodded her head and put the earrings in, while I took her hand and secured the matching bracelet to her wrist, ensuring that I placed a gentle kiss on the underside of her wrists.

"Now you look perfect."

"Carlisle, you really didn't need to do this. These pieces must have cost so much money."

"I'm afraid I'm guilty of having to quote Shakespeare again, but Esme, my bounty is as deep as the sea. My love as deep; the more I give to thee the more I have, for both are infinite."

I leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips when I heard Edward clearing his throat behind us. We broke apart and smiled.

"Sorry about that, Edward."

He smiled at us.

"I'd be guilty of the same if I were you, Carlisle. Have a great night. I'm off to do a little homework."

He walked past Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Esme."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Good night."

I got Esme's cloak from the closet and held it out for her, then quickly put on mine as we walked out to the car arm in arm. I held the door open for her and she got inside as I ran to the other side, not wanting to be apart from her for any great length of time. I started driving down the road, watching her out of the corner of my eye. We didn't say much to each other on the drive into the city proper, but once we were almost there my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"What are you thinking, love?"

She sighed.

"Well, I was just wondering what I should say to the humans."

"In reference to what, specifically."

"Well, if people ask about, you know. _Us_."

_Ahhh. The inevitable 'us' question. _

"Why don't you let me handle that?"

She looked at me with a smile.

"Ok."

We arrived in front of the Astoria and the Valet came to my door and held it open for me. He handed me a ticket for the keys, and I went to help Esme out of the car. We walked arm in arm inside the lobby of the hotel and I saw that people were watching us. I leaned in to her and whispered.

"If at any time you feel uncomfortable, promise me you will let me know and we will go, alright?"

She smiled up at me and nodded her head as I took our coats and handed them to the coat check person and received a ticket for each. We walked to the front door of the ballroom where the maitre d was standing.

"Good evening. Your names please?"

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Miss Esme Platt."

He looked on the invitee list and nodded when he found our names.

"If you'll follow me please."

I held out my arm and Esme took it, her delicate hand resting on my arm. We approached our table and I realized that we were the last to arrive. I could feel Esme getting a little tense so I placed my hand on the small of her back and she seemed to calm down almost instantly.

"Carlisle, we were beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"I'm so sorry about that, Jeffrey. The roads weren't very clear and I have very precious cargo in my car tonight. I had to drive a little more carefully than I normally do."

I glanced at Esme and she had lowered her head when I made that statement. I whispered to her.

"If the scents are bothering you, just don't breathe, ok?"

She smiled up at me and nodded her head.

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Carlisle, you must introduce me to this lovely woman you have brought with you this evening."

I placed my hand out towards him.

"Doctor Jeffry Michaels, it's my pleasure to introduce you to my very lovely lady, Miss Esme Platt. Esme, Jeffrey."

He held her hand and placed a kiss on the top, all under my watchful eye.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Platt."

"Please, it's Esme."

The gentlemen at the table stood as I pointed them all out to her and they each nodded their heads and said hello as their names were mentioned. I held the chair out for her and she sat down gracefully, and once she was seated the men at the table sat back down.

"So, Esme. How long have you and Cullen here been an item?"

She responded a split second before I could.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's just that Carlisle has never shown any interest in anyone at the hospital – staff or otherwise, and well… when you walked in on his arm I can understand why."

She smiled at me and I nodded my head.

"I have known Carlisle since I was 16. He actually treated me when I had broken my leg, and well, he's an excellent Doctor. He made quite an impression on me."

I reached down and grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

"Did you just recently re-connect?"

"Well, about a year ago we met in Wisconsin. I was teaching and he was at the hospital there, by coincidence. We happened to meet in one of the buildings near the hospital one day and we started our friendship right where we had left off."

Jeffrey's wife smiled and sighed.

"That sounds so romantic, Esme. You are certainly a very lucky lady."

"I know."

She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

****

Dinner had been served and although I ate small amounts of everything, Esme chose not to and very cleverly went with the reasoning that she was just over a stomach bug, and such rich food may not sit very well right now. Everyone being physicians, they followed the story without question. The band had begun to play, and some of the couples had already made it to the dance floor. Esme sat there beside me, her head resting on my shoulder, my hand running along her shoulder.

"Are you doing alright, Esme?"

She nodded her head.

"I really am, Carlisle. I thought that this may be a little difficult, but it's not as hard as I thought it would be."

I kissed the top of her head.

"Good, I'm glad."

The music changed from a jive to a beautiful waltz. I leaned forward so Esme knew I had to get up and as I stood I took her hand in mine.

"Would you care to dance?"

She smiled at me and took my hand.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I took her hand and we walked to the dance floor, getting into position to begin the dance.

"Esme, I know we talked yesterday about you not being a great dancer, but don't worry. It's all in the leading anyway. If you trust me, I promise I won't let you fall."

"Well, Doctor Cullen, by your lead."

I took her left hand in my right, and her right hand was on my shoulder. I began the first step and she followed along effortlessly with me.

"Esme, you're an amazing dancer."

"I have something to confess, Carlisle."

"What's that?"

"Edward taught me a few steps last night while you were out."

"Remind me to thank him later."

"I'll try."

We waltzed around the dance floor with expert precision, and at times during our dance the floor cleared around us. It was as though we were the only two people, well – undead people – in the world and both of us were completely fine with that. When the waltz ended, we were in each others' arms looking only into each others' eyes, and then the clapping started. We smiled at each other and started to laugh. Esme turned to walk off the dance floor, but not before doing an adorable courtesy to the crowd who laughed at her good humor. We approached the table and instead of sitting down, Esme turned to look at me.

"Carlisle, I have a question."

I brought her close to me and whispered to her.

"What is it, love?"

"This has been such an incredible evening, but I'm feeling a little weak, which you have said is a sign of hunger. I don't want to ruin this, so I'm wondering if we can…"

I nodded my head.

"Absolutely, love. We'll get our coats and be on our way."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I thought I drank enough the last time we went."

"It's not a problem at all, my sweet. Your welfare is more important to me than anything, and you know that."

I took her hand in mine and approached the Doctors that were at our table, speaking to them all, but really addressing Jeffrey. After all, he was the Chief Resident and deserved the respect he was due.

"Esme is a little worn out from the evening, so we're going to get going. It was a pleasure everyone."

"And it was a great pleasure to meet your lovely lady, Carlisle. Bring her by the hospital more often."

Jeffrey stood and as he did the rest of the men at the table followed suit. He took her hand and kissed the top gently.

"It's been a real pleasure getting to know you, Esme. Don't be a stranger."

"Thank you, this has been a marvelous evening."

"Take care, and we'll see you on Monday, Carlisle."

I nodded my head.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas."

"To both of you too."

We collected our coats and I helped her into hers then we got our car from the valet and began the drive home. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"This was a perfect evening, Carlisle. Thank you for bringing me."

"There's no one I would have rather spent this time with, Esme. I promise you that."

She smiled and we drove for about 30 minutes when she brought up a topic of conversation that I never thought I would hear a fellow vampire speak.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if it would be possible to find a store that was open tomorrow."

"What kind of store, love?"

"A grocery store. I'd like to get some corn."

"Corn? Whatever for?"

"And peanut butter."

My curiosity was very much piqued.

"Absolutely, Esme, but I'm just wondering why."

"Well, in my human days near the Christmas holidays we would pop corn and string them up on the trees both inside and outside our home, and the peanut butter is to put on the pinecones as an extra little treat for all the little furry creatures out there."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You find it funny?"

"Not funny, Esme. Beautiful and endearing. I think I know what your gift is, you know."

"My gift?"

"Yes. I believe that when a human is changed into one like us, they bring over an enhanced gift from their human lives. I believe that mine was compassion; Edward as you know is able to read minds. I think that stems from his ability to relate to others in his human days. I think that yours is similar to mine, but in a different way. You have this love that's inside of you that just seems to want to break out. You care for the little creatures in the forest, and want to give them a present for the Christmas holiday? Esme, if that's not an outpouring of unconditional love, I don't know what is. I think it's a beautiful statement, and I will get you as much popping corn and peanut butter as I can carry."

She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Carlisle. We should decorate the house for Christmas as well."

"I hadn't thought about doing that."

"If you don't want to, then that's alright. At least I can have a few things outside to make the house a little more festive."

"Tonight once we get home and change out of these fancy clothes, we will go out for a hunt and then we will find the best tree in the woods and I'll chop it down for you. I know that tonight you'll want to make a list of things we'll need to pick up before we go out, but when we get back we can decorate the tree and the house together as a family. How does that sound?"

She squealed in her chair and kissed my cheek.

"It sounds perfect, Carlisle. Thank you."

"My pleasure, love. My pleasure."


	15. Merry Christmas

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Again, as with the previous chapter, the link to Esme's present is found on my profile page. Also wondering your thoughts if I should end this here, or continue. Send me some review love and let me know!_

_In this chapter, as with previous chapters, Carlisle's thoughts at the moment are in italics, but Esme's gift to him is also in italics. Just wanted to clarify that for ya! ;)_

_****_

_Previously..._

"Thanks, Carlisle. We should decorate the house for Christmas as well."

"I hadn't thought about doing that."

"If you don't want to, then that's alright. At least I can have a few things outside to make the house a little more festive."

"Tonight once we get home and change out of these fancy clothes, we will go out for a hunt and then we will find the best tree in the woods and I'll chop it down for you. I know that tonight you'll want to make a list of things we'll need to pick up before we go out, but when we get back we can decorate the tree and the house together as a family. How does that sound?"

She squealed in her chair and kissed my cheek.

"It sounds perfect, Carlisle. Thank you."

"My pleasure, love. My pleasure."

****

It was the night before Christmas and the house had never looked so inviting. As promised, I had cut down a beautiful Christmas tree and as a family we decorated it. It had popcorn and cranberries strung all over every bough, and Esme had made cookies in the oven and we hung those as our ornaments. Edward made his crafty contribution by making a star out of twigs wrapped together with twine. It was truly a sight to see when you walked in our home. Esme had purchased fruit from the market and had dried it in our oven, so the smells of Christmas would be throughout our home. She was a wonder, Esme, and I couldn't be happier that she was with us. It was close to 11:00 and we were sitting in the Living Room with the lights off. Edward had collected some wood from the forest and we had made a fire; not for physical warmth of course, but for ambiance. Esme and I were snuggled together on the couch under a blanket, out of habit, and Edward was playing Christmas carols for us on the piano. Life, or rather existence, was sweet. Edward started to play another song and Esme got off the couch, taking my hand in hers.

"Dance with me, Carlisle."

Who am I to say no? I smiled and took her in my arms as we danced slowly to the beautiful music Edward was playing. Once the song was finished, I kissed her on the forehead and turned to Edward.

"That was beautiful, Edward. I've never heard you play that piece before."

"I finished writing it last night while you were working."

Esme looked over at him.

"I didn't hear you playing last night. When did you finish it?"

"I wasn't playing, Esme. I wrote it down last night and while you were out with Carlisle today I fixed it up a little. The music was in my head, so I didn't need to play it."

Esme sat on the bench beside him and put her arm around him in a comforting manner.

"Well, whatever you did to it, it was absolutely beautiful. What's it called?"

"Well, I'm actually debating between two titles."

"Oh really? What are they?"

He got shy and lowered his head.

"You can tell me, Edward. It's ok."

"I really can't, Esme. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ok. Alright. Speaking of tomorrow, when would be the best time for Saint Nicholas to make his visit?"

I smiled at her as I put my hand gently in my pocket.

"It's up to you, Esme. When you would like to receive your gifts?"

She looked amazed.

"You got me gifts? I was talking about the presents I got for both of you."

Edward leaned towards her and in his hand he held a black leather folder.

"I haven't wrapped it yet, Esme, but Merry Christmas."

She smiled up at him as she accepted the folder.

"This is beautiful, Edward. This folder will be absolutely perfect for keeping all my lists organized in."

He chuckled softly at her and nudged her in the shoulder.

"Open it, Esme."

She opened the folder and gasped at what she saw. She ran her fingers along the delicate script she read.

"Edward, is this why you didn't want to tell me?"

He nodded his head and she threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Edward, this is the best gift I could have ever received. It's a gift from the heart, and that means more to me than anything. Thank you."

She handed it to me and I opened the folder.

"Nicely done, Edward."

"I was sitting at the piano a week or so ago, and I got a little melody in my head. Yesterday I finished writing it down."

"I told you she'd like it."

He smiled.

"Like it? I LOVE it! _Esme's Song_. It's beautiful, Edward. Truly."

"Merry Christmas."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, since I just got a present, maybe we should have Saint Nicholas visit now?"

I nodded my head.

"Sure."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

She ran up the stairs and came back down with a few packages in her hands.

"They're not much, but I figured you would like them."

She handed Edward three packages and handed me an envelope.

"Go ahead, Edward."

He smiled and opened the first package.

"I thought that you may need some more staff sheets."

"I do, I only have one left. Thank you."

He opened the next package and found a beautiful notebook.

"Esme, this is lovely."

"There's a new pen and ink well in there as well. I thought that it might help in writing music if you wrote down your thoughts. It always helps me if I've had a bad day, though I haven't had many recently."

He smiled and opened his last gift. He looked at it for a moment, then he put it down on the piano and walked out of the room. She looked at me with frightened eyes. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Edward doesn't show emotion very much, Esme. Give him a minute."

"Alright."

As I expected after a moment he came back into the room and looked at the picture frame again.

"When was this taken?"

"Two weeks ago. When you had put the camera down to give me a hug, Carlisle snapped the picture. He told me about it on the way home that night."

"It's lovely, Esme. Thank you."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek then he nodded at me and headed up to his room, his gifts from Esme in hand. She smiled up at me.

"Open your present, Carlisle."

"Alright."

I opened the envelope and unfolded the sheets of paper to read what my love had written to me.

'_My love. I have not been able to remember a time in my life where I have been as remotely happy as you have made me in the past few months. I haven't got a great deal of experience with men, particularly ones that love me unconditionally, and would never hurt me. Carlisle, you are an angel, of this I am truly convinced. You took it upon yourself to save me and bring me into a world where I am perpetually happy and utterly in love, and I promise to spend the rest of eternity trying to repay you your kindness. My gift to you on our first Christmas together is not something you can see, touch or hear, but it is most definitely something you can feel. It is cold and still and silent, but it sings when you're near me and breaks when you leave. My gift to you is something that has been yours even before you changed me. Please take care of it, Carlisle, as it's all I have to give you; even though it has always been yours. I love you, with all of my unbeating heart. ~Esme'_

I looked up at her eyes.

"Oh, Esme."

She smiled nervously at me and I took her by the hand.

"Come with me, Esme."

She stood up and we walked hand in hand through the snow. I knew it was almost midnight, and I wanted this to be absolutely perfect. She seemed happy to be with me, not saying much but enjoying the beautiful and stillness of the night. We arrived where we were going and I turned to face her. Just as I had hoped, the moon was casting a beautiful glow on her face, and it was reflected off the new fallen snow that sparkled in its light. I took her delicate, precious hands in mine and took a deep yet unnecessary breath. She took her hand and placing it on my cheek she looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?"

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that the words that I wanted to say weren't coming. For once, I was utterly speechless. We stood there for a few moments before I found the courage to say something to her.

"Esme, this isn't going as I had planned. I'm sorry for bringing you out here."

I turned away from her and attempted to collect my thoughts and courage for a moment, and when I turned around she was gone. Panic set in. I ran back to the house following her footsteps, and bolted indoors.

"Esme?"

I ran through every room searching for her, and found her upstairs in Edward's room. I stopped and listened for a moment.

"But he adores you, Esme. Please don't leave."

"I have to, Edward. It's clear to me from what he said outside that he wants me to move on. He's tired of me and I just have to accept that. I suppose my gift to him wasn't enough."

I couldn't take it any longer, and had to put a stop to this. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Esme.'

As I walked towards them, Edward read my thoughts.

"I'll just be downstairs. I'll see you both soon."

"It's been a pleasure getting to know you, Edward."

He smiled at her and left us alone in the room. I approached her slowly and looked directly into her eyes. They looked so full of pain and hurt, and to know that I caused this in her was killing me.

"Esme, I don't want you to leave."

She said nothing, but continued to look at me.

"I was just trying to gather my thoughts because what I wanted to say just didn't seem to be enough."

I sat on the couch beside her and held her hands in mine.

"Esme, I have never done this before, so please just bear with me, ok?"

She slowly nodded her head and I smiled.

"When I was changed back in the 1600's, I tried many different ways to end my existence. I didn't want to be a monster, to feed off a human; I didn't want to be alone. I knew that with my strength I could never be with a woman who was human, and the women with the Volturi actually repulsed me. I had resigned to spending my existence alone; that is until I met you. You make me want to be a better person, if you'll allow, and you did something to me that I'll never be able to explain. Esme, you breathed new life into my cold, dead lungs and you made my heart leap. Not skip a beat, but leap. Your letter, Esme, was the most beautiful and precious thing you could have given me, and even though I have done nothing to deserve it, I am truly humbled to accept your gift. I have only one request and this is not up for negotiation."

"What is that?"

_It's now or never._

I got off the bed and got on one knee in front of her, gazing into her eyes the entire time.

"My one request is that you officially spend the rest of my existence with me. Esme, I love you. I always have, and I always will. Would you do me the highest honor of granting me not just your heart, but your hand?"

She looked at me for a tense moment, then she fell into my arms. Her body began to shake with non-existent tears and after a moment of holding her, my hands securing her close to me, I pulled away from her.

"The only thing I need from you Esme, the only gift I could ever ask for is for you to say that you will marry me. Please say yes."

I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the small box that had been inside for the past two hours, and opened it so she could see what I had chosen for her. She never took her eyes off of mine, but she spoke just barely above a whisper.

"Do you know why it's tradition for a man to be on one knee when he proposes?"

"No, I'd never really thought about it."

"It's a sign of submission to the person in front of you; of respect and humility."

I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but as I looked at her she stood up, then in an instant was on her knees in front of me.

"It's not just men that can submit, be humble and respectful, Carlisle."

She put her hand on my cheek and ran her thumb gently across my face. She leaned towards me and softly pressed her lips against mine. She pulled back slightly and I could barely hear her speak.

"Yes."

My eyes were bright and full of excitement and I know that relief washed across my face. I took her hand in mine and placed the ring on her finger. She gasped as I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it, as this was the first time she actually had looked at the ring.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful, but it must have cost so much."

I smiled at her.

"Esme, if I can't use money to justifiably spoil my lady, when else can I?"

She smiled at me.

"Esme Cullen. That sounds incredible."

"Just like the woman behind the name."

She smiled at me and I wrapped her in my arms.

"We should tell Edward."

I laughed.

"Trust me, Esme. He already knows."

I looked directly at her and spoke with all the sincerity and honesty I could.

"Esme, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you as happy as you have just made me."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor Cullen."

"Merry Christmas, future Mrs. Cullen."

We smiled at each other as our lips touched and we shared the kiss I had been aching to share with her. Her hands ran through my hair, as mine did in hers, never wanting to move from this magical place we were in. After several intense moments of kissing we pulled away reluctantly from each other. I looked at her.

"Come in, Edward."

He opened the door and looked very guilty.

"I'm truly sorry, but I just couldn't help it. I just needed to hear from your mouths, not your minds."

I smiled at him, as did Esme. I helped her off the floor and she ran to him, giving him a hug.

"I guess we're officially family, Edward."

"I'm so glad that Carlisle found you, Esme."

I thought something and Edward picked up on it immediately.

"Edward, do you think I could ask you a favor?"

"Absolutely. What can I do for you?"

"Do you think you could play my song for me?"

He smiled at her.

"I'd be happy to, Mom."

She stopped in her tracks and she spoke very softly.

"You called me Mom."

"I did. Come on downstairs and dance with Dad."

I walked up to her and escorted her downstairs as Edward began to play. We held on to each other as we moved effortlessly across the floor. I leaned into her and whispered.

"Merry Christmas. I love you, Esme."

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle. I love you more."


	16. The Talk

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. This chapter is a little more difficult to read because it's Esme's past, but still – I thought it was important that they had this talk before the wedding. Anyway – enjoy – and make sure to review 'cause it really does help me to write faster!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"I guess we're officially family, Edward."

"I'm so glad that Carlisle found you, Esme."

I thought something and Edward picked up on it immediately.

"Edward, do you think I could ask you a favor?"

"Absolutely. What can I do for you?"

"Do you think you could play my song for me?"

He smiled at her.

"I'd be happy to, Mom."

She stopped in her tracks and she spoke very softly.

"You called me Mom."

"I did. Come on downstairs and dance with Dad."

I walked up to her and escorted her downstairs as Edward began to play. We held on to each other as we moved effortlessly across the floor. I leaned into her and whispered.

"Merry Christmas. I love you, Esme."

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle. I love you more."

****

The holiday season had come and gone, and so much had happened in our little family over the season. Word had spread around the hospital that I had proposed and that Esme had accepted and every Doctor and Nurse that I had come in contact with had offered their congratulations to us. It was the middle of February and I was on my way home from the day shift at the hospital. It had been a difficult day, 3 motor vehicle accidents with serious injuries had come in, as well as one suicide attempt. The person that had attempted to take his own life was unsuccessful, thankfully, and after listening to his story I truly felt badly for him. Financial stress was the main reason, and the only thing I could really do to help him was to make a note on his chart that his treatment was paid in full. It was a little, but he seemed eternally grateful, and I was only too happy to help. I pulled onto the road that led to our house and was anxious yet happy to be home. I wanted to see my family and get rid of the stress that this day had caused. I parked the car and headed inside and found Esme waiting near the front door for me.

"Welcome home, Carlisle."

I smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Esme."

I took off my coat and hung it in the cupboard before turning to look at her beautiful face. She looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"It was just a busy day, I'm a little emotionally drained."

"Well, if you need to relax and relieve some stress, do what you need to do. I'll be down here waiting for you."

I took her in my arms and thoroughly kissed her for several minutes. I pulled away from her and smiled.

"I'm perfect, now. How was your day?"

"It was good. I'd like to talk to you about something, if you don't have any objections."

"Esme, I always want to talk to you. What's on your mind?"

"Come with me."

She took me by the hand and led me into her room and sat down on the bed.

"I know we don't sleep, Carlisle, but do you think you could humor me for a few minutes?"

"Humor you how?"

"Lay with me for a moment."

"Ok."

Since I had proposed, we would spend several hours a night just laying with each other either reading, talking, just having quality time together that was just for us. It was nothing that could ever be considered indecent or tawdry, but it was our way of connecting. I lay on the bed and she curled up beside me, our faces directly in front of each others'.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how you're going to react."

I ran my fingers through her hair, something I have discovered she adores.

"Esme, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I was wondering if we could, maybe, set a date."

"A date for what? Where would you like to go?"

"I mean a date for, you know. Our wedding."

I realized in that moment that we hadn't actually set the date, and since I had never been through this before I had no idea what was involved in preparing.

"Esme, why would I not want to set a date with you for the happiest day of my life? Of course we can set a date. You'll just need to let me know how long we need to get whatever we need ready."

"Well, do you want a big wedding or a small one?"

"As long as you show up, I don't really mind either way."

She smiled at me and kissed me gently.

"I promise you I will be there. Well, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think I really want anything big. Unless, of course, you want to invite a lot of people."

"You and Edward would be fine for me."

"Alright. I will need to get a dress, but I don't know if I should wear white or not."

"What do you mean? Aren't all bridal gowns white?"

"Most of them are, but, I mean, I was married before."

"Not to me."

"Nothing could be truer. Carlisle, I think that I need to tell you a few things about Charles."

I shook my head.

"If it causes you pain or discomfort to talk about him, Esme, I don't want you to. You don't have to tell me anything just for me."

"I think you need to hear, Carlisle."

I drew her closer to me and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Alright."

"No matter what, Carlisle, you need to promise me that you will not go out and hunt him down and kill him. Promise me."

"I promise. I may not like to, but I promise."

"Well, I met Charles when I was 19, and my parents had decided that we were a good match. We were married in September and for the first two years of our marriage it was perfect. He was so gentle and caring with me, as though he truly appreciated me for who I was. Our honeymoon was perfect. We didn't go anywhere special, but we were together and that's all that mattered at the time. I had never been with a man before, and he was gentle and considerate with me when we first made love. It was painful and he knew that it would be, but afterwards he drew me a bath and took such good care of me. The first time he touched me was purely by accident. We were talking and he went to move his hand and he moved the back side of his hand across my face. He was instantly apologetic and I admitted that I was just a little clumsy and got in his way. Later that month he used the palm of his hand and slapped me across the face. I thought that I had deserved it, so I didn't mention it again. He got me flowers the next day and we had a beautiful night in together."

If my body wasn't already like marble it would be now just from the physical reaction to what I was hearing. I was absolutely livid. The nerve of this man doing something like this to my beautiful and precious Esme.

"A few months went by and nothing had happened. We were having a dinner party and after I had served the main course he pulled me into the other room. I don't mean he invited me into the other room; he literally pulled me into the other room and told me that he was completely embarrassed by what I had done. I couldn't recall anything that I had done that would have caused anyone any embarrassment, but apparently there were spots on the cutlery and this made him feel like less of a man that I couldn't have everything shining. Well, I had something shining the next day, and it wasn't because of a sparkle in my eye. The day after he bought me a beautiful new dress and some flowers, saying he was sorry for hurting me, but it was because of his stress. Over a period of a few years, though the abuse he would give me was becoming more bearable, I found that I was no longer attracted to him at all. I didn't have the strength to leave on my own, so I further endured the physical abuse and contact. The worst of it came when one night he had come home from work quite late and I had gone to bed. I was quite tired, and as he came home with his breath reeking of alcohol, he wanted to be intimate with me. I tried to explain that I was exhausted and wasn't in the mood to be with him. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

_The unimaginable bastard._

I held her close to me, her head resting against my chest as she continued.

"It was through one of those times when he forced himself on me that my beautiful son was created. Andrew was the reason that I found the courage to leave. I knew that if I wasn't as concerned for myself, I should be concerned for the life that was forming inside of me. The day that you found me, Carlisle, I had found out that my mother and Charles knew where I was and they were coming to collect me."

"I would never have let them get their hands on you, Esme. That I promise you."

I could feel her smile against me.

"I know, Carlisle, and that makes me love you even more if it's at all possible. I just wanted you to be aware of what actually happened to me in my human life when I was with Charles."

"Esme, if I say or do anything that reminds you of something negative, you have to promise me that you won't go inside yourself, but you'll tell me right then and there, ok?"

She nodded her head against me.

"I promise, Carlisle. May I ask you something?"

"Anything you'd like, love."

"It's quite personal."

"My life to you, Esme, is an open book. I have nothing to hide from you."

She smiled and looked up at me.

"When you proposed, you stated that you had never had the belief that you would find someone to spend your human life and current existence with."

I nodded my head.

"So does that mean that…"

I spared her from asking the question she wanted to ask.

"Yes, Esme. That means I have never been with any woman, human or otherwise."

"Oh. 258 years, Carlisle?"

I laughed at the honesty of her question.

"Yes, love. Over 250 years I have been on my own."

I looked deep into her almost golden amber eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad that there will never be anyone for me, but you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Will it help to think of it in another way?"

"How so?"

"As much as I loathe your former husband for doing what he did to you, if it weren't for him we wouldn't be here with each other and as happy as we are right now."

"You have a very valid point. I just wish that I could have given you the complete me, not the broken in model."

"Esme, the model I see in front of me is the model I want. I don't want you any other way. The way you are right now is perfect."

She smiled and lowered her head, but I took my finger and brought it up so I could look directly at her.

"I thought that the purpose of us laying here was so we could actually look each other in the eye, Miss Esme."

"I just got a little shy, but I'm alright now."

"Good. So what date would you like?"

"Well it's up to you, Carlisle."

"How about tomorrow then?"

"I need a little time to get everything, Carlisle."

I smiled at her, as I wanted her to choose the date. I'd be perfectly happy getting married right now, but if she needed time to get prepared, I was more than willing to wait.

"Alright then. How much time do you need?"

"Well, I'll need to find a dress, and other than that I think I should be alright. I'd say a week maybe."

"Ok. Where did you want to actually have the wedding?"

"I'd like to have it right here in this house."

"Me too. I think it would be perfect to have our wedding here. All I ask is that we have an Anglican pastor do the wedding."

"Why is that, Carlisle?"

"Well, despite everything I still have my religious beliefs Esme, and it's the one thing I ask for our wedding. My father was a pastor. Did I tell you that?"

"You mentioned it in passing once. Then that will be your responsibility for the wedding then, to arrange for the pastor."

I held her close to me and kissed her head.

"Thank you, Esme."

"It's my pleasure, Carlisle. Now for vows. Do you want to recite the traditional ones or should we write our own?"

I couldn't help but smile. No traditional vows could ever express what I want to say to her on our wedding day.

"I'd like to write my own if you're ok with that, Esme. Nothing about us is traditional anyway."

She laughed.

"I'm glad you said that, because I wanted to write my own too. I definitely agree that nothing about us is traditional at all. We couldn't really vow to 'til death do us part' or 'for as long as we both shall live' can we?"

I smiled.

"I suppose not."

"You really have made me the happiest woman on the earth, Carlisle."

"Only because I'm the happiest man, Esme."

She kissed me gently on the lips and then she jumped off the bed and looked at me.

"I have to go into town, Carlisle, and look for a dress. I'll be back in a while."

"I'll make a few calls. Be safe."

"I will, I promise."

She ran down the stairs and just before she left the house I heard her yell out.

"I love you!"


	17. Beautiful Words

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Here's the wedding, all! The picture of Esme's dress is being posted on my profile._

_****_

_Previously..._

I couldn't help but smile. No traditional vows could ever express what I want to say to her on our wedding day.

"I'd like to write my own if you're ok with that, Esme. Nothing about us is traditional anyway."

She laughed.

"I'm glad you said that, because I wanted to write my own too. I definitely agree that nothing about us is traditional at all. We couldn't really vow to 'til death do us part' or 'for as long as we both shall live' can we?"

I smiled.

"I suppose not."

"You really have made me the happiest woman on the earth, Carlisle."

"Only because I'm the happiest man, Esme."

She kissed me gently on the lips and then she jumped off the bed and looked at me.

"I have to go into town, Carlisle, and look for a dress. I'll be back in a while."

"I'll make a few calls. Be safe."

"I will, I promise."

She ran down the stairs and just before she left the house I heard her yell out.

"I love you!"

****

One week had gone by and Esme had been a flutter of nerves. She had taken to decorating the house with garlands and roses for our wedding, and the house looked and smelled beautiful as a result of her meticulous efforts. We had gone hunting last night, as a family, and we were all fully satisfied. Esme and I had a beautiful moment last night. We sat outside after hunting, and talked about our fears, our goals and dreams. I had talked about what she may think if in the future another was to join our family. She got excited at the very mention of another coming to join us, and made a point of saying that a companion for Edward would be incredible. We walked back to the house slowly, and when we got inside I walked her up to her room. She had told me that as much as she wanted to spend the night with me as we had been almost every night since I had proposed; she wanted to keep up the tradition of not seeing each other until she walked down the aisle. Even though I didn't like to spend one minute apart from her, a few hours meant little in the expanse of eternity. Besides, it would make Esme happy and I would do anything in my power to ensure her happiness. I had spent the night in my office reviewing some of my more difficult patient files and catching up on paperwork so Esme would be free to be all through the house. If I needed to leave my office for anything I would think it, and Edward would ensure that Esme was out of my sight to honor her request. It was a good system that worked for us. It was mid-morning and I heard a knock at the front door. I had already gotten into my tuxedo and was ready for the ceremony as I walked to the front door at human speed and greeted our guest with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Doctor Cullen. I'm Pastor McLean. I've heard so much about you, and I'm glad to finally meet you in person."

"Please, come in."

I took his coat and hung it in the closet for him.

"Let me take you on a tour of the house."

We were walking through the main level of the house and I had noticed in the kitchen the cookies that Esme had made last night.

"These look delicious."

"Esme made them. Please, help yourself."

He took a cookie and started munching happily as we walked to the Living Room where the ceremony would take place. As we were getting settled and I handed him the envelope with the payment for his services, I heard my beautiful Esme call out to Edward in a whisper so low that our human guest could not hear her.

"Edward!"

I heard him run up the stairs at vampire speed, and knock on her door.

"Yes, Esme."

"Could you come in and help me for a moment?"

"Are you decent?"

She laughed and it sounded like music.

"Of course, I just need your help to do this up."

"Oh Esme, you look beautiful."

"I just hope Carlisle things so."

"He will, Esme. Trust me."

"So Doctor Cullen. Here will the ceremony itself be taking place?"

"Esme and I had talked about it and we both thought that right here would be perfect."

"How many guests will be here to be witness?"

"Just my adoptive son, Edward. Esme does not have any surviving family, so Edward is walking her down the aisle. Well, into the Living Room."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"I love personal, small weddings. They are so individual for the couple that is getting married. So, if we could perhaps use this table for signing the register, I can get the documents all prepared."

"That will be perfect. I'll get some of these flowers and bring them over."

The minister set up the registry and I lay the flowers all along the table.

"Perfect. Well, whenever your bride is ready, we can begin."

My nerves hit me with a vengeance.

"I'll go tell Edward."

I walked to the staircase and Edward was standing near her door, waiting for me. I spoke quietly.

"Is she ready?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll bring her down. Just relax."

I smiled at him and walked back into the Living Room.

"She's coming."

"Just relax, Doctor Cullen. You'll be just fine."

I heard the door upstairs open, and heard them walking slowly down the stairs. I saw Edward first as he was on Esme's right hand side, but when they turned to come into the Living Room and I caught a first glance at her I could look at nothing else. She was my focus and had my total attention. Her dress was beautiful, and her hair looked so delicate. She didn't carry a bouquet of flowers, but she did have flowers in the clasp that was holding back her hair. What did I do, in my human life or otherwise, to deserve such a treasure? They walked up to us and Edward presented me with Esme's hand.

"Congratulations, Dad."

"Thank you, son."

I ran my thumb along the top of her hand, and reluctantly turned to face the minister.

"We are gathered here today in this wonderfully intimate setting to join this man and this woman together in the bonds of holy matrimony. Though there are few here to be witness, I am required to ask that should anyone have reason why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Esme and I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes at us.

"What?"

We laughed and the nervousness in the room seemed to melt away instantly.

"Carlisle and Esme, you have chosen to enter into this eternal bond with each other, and it is my pleasure to be witness to this moment in your lives. Marriage is not something that should be entered into lightly, and should be held with the highest regard. Love is patient, love is kind and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offense. There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope and love; but the greatest of these is love."

Esme and I stole a quick glance at each other as the minister continued.

"You have both chosen to compose your own vows. Esme?"

She looked up at me and took my hands in hers. She took a deep breath and then lowered her head, something she always did when she was being shy. Without so much as a thought I lifted her chin up so I could look at her, and I whispered.

"Much better."

She smiled and began to speak softly.

"Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning. Carlisle, 11 years ago when we first met, I knew that you had given meaning to that word for me. I had never thought that I would meet someone as wonderful as you, let alone to find you 10 years later. It was not my ear that you whispered into in that building, but my heart. When you proposed it was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. I love you not because of who you are but because of who I am when I'm with you. You make me feel as though nothing in the word matters more to you than I do, and that is something that I hope and pray will not go away. I love you more today than yesterday, and my love for you will only grow stronger and deeper as the years go by. I will be honored, from this day forward, to be able to say that you are my husband. I love you."

If she could cry, I'm certain that she would be, and I'm also certain that I would be joining her in those tears. The minister looked at her with a smile on his face.

"That was beautiful, Esme. Carlisle?"

I held her hands in mine as I began to speak from my heart.

"One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't seem to utter."

She giggled when I said this.

"I know you know this from when I proposed. I never thought that I would be at a loss for words when I did actually propose to you, but my nerves got the better of me and I'm sorry that even for a few moments I caused you pain. You don't love someone for their appearance, but you love them because they sing a song that only you can hear. When I first met you I knew that you were my singer. When you smiled, you had my undivided attention. When you laughed, you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried, you had my urge to hold you forever and make the tears go away, but when you said you loved me, you had my heart forever. Esme, you have made me complete just by being who you are, and I never want you to change. I promise that until my last day on this earth that I will love and cherish you for the priceless gift that you are. I promise you right here and now that I will love you more tomorrow than I do today, and I will always treat you as the Princess that you are. I love you, Esme."

"Beautiful words, Carlisle. Do you have the rings?"

We both nodded and he gave us our instructions.

"Esme, please place the ring on the third finger of Carlisle's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion…"

"With this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion…"

"I pledge to you my eternal love, and I thee wed."

"I pledge to you my eternal love, and I thee wed."

"Carlisle, if you will place your ring on the third finger of Esme's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion…"

"With this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion…"

"I pledge to you my eternal love, and I thee wed."

"I pledge to you my eternal love, and I thee wed."

I smiled at her as I brought her hand up to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on the top.

"By the authority vested in me, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Carlisle, you may kiss your bride."

I smiled at her and took her face gently in my hands as I whispered so only she and Edward could hear.

"It would be my pleasure."

I placed my lips gently against hers, and felt her sigh against me. It was a moment that I would always remember; our first kiss as husband and wife. I felt the minister's hand on my back, and Edward looked over at us.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad."

Esme hugged him closely.

"Aside from marrying Carlisle, Edward, that has made me as happy as I can possibly be. Thank you."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you will need to sign the register to make everything official."

I put my hand on her back as we walked behind the table.

"After you, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled brilliantly at me, and she sat down signing her new name on the documents. I signed after her, then Edward signed after us as our witness.

"Congratulations, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Esme spoke for both of us.

"Thank you for joining us, Pastor. We didn't really plan for a large reception because we wanted this to be a personal family event. But I made some cookies last night, and I can make some tea if you'd like."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Cullen, but I do need to go. Would it be alright if I took a cookie for the drive home?"

She smiled at him and took his arm as they walked toward the kitchen.

"You can have the whole tray if you'd like. I have more in the cupboard."

"My family would love that, thank you."

They walked out of the Living Room and Edward came up to me. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"Congratulations, Carlisle."

"Thank you, Edward."

"When do you leave?"

"Our ship leaves port in the morning."

"She's going to be so excited. It's perfect."

"I'm going to be so excited about what?"

She put her arm around me and I kissed the top of her head.

"It's a surprise, love."

"Well folks, I have to be going. Congratulations again to you both."

I shook his hand as Edward handed him his coat.

"Thank you for everything, and especially for doing this for us on such short notice."

"It's been my pleasure. A long and happy life to you both."

"Thank you."

We all stood at the door and waved as he drove off down the road. Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded to him as he went upstairs to his room. I stood behind Esme and put my arms around her, leaning towards her and whispering.

"Thank you."

She whispered back.

"For what, exactly?"

"For saying yes."

"Did you really think I would give you any other answer?"

"Well…"

She turned and looked directly at me, almost looking beyond my eyes.

"Carlisle, I have loved you for as long as I've known you, and will love you for as long as I am on this earth. That, I absolutely guarantee."

"I adore you, Esme. You make me so incredibly happy, and words can't begin to express the extent of it."

"So find another way."

I laughed as I picked her up and carried her outside in my arms. We went to our special spot and I placed her down gently. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off her hair making it glow like the halo she should have over her head. I took her face in my hands and smiled.

"Now I can."

She smiled and leaned into me as our lips touched; it was absolute perfection. We stood there for what easily could have been hours, never wanting this perfect moment to end. She pulled away from me, and smiled.

"Let's go home, my love."

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen."

She giggled at the sound of her name.

"I love how that sounds."

"I'm glad. We do need to get home though, because we need to pack."

She looked up at me.

"Are we moving again, so soon?"

I kissed the top of her hand and smiled.

"No, silly. Our honeymoon awaits."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you in the morning when we board, love. Let's go home."


	18. Interruptions

_So here it is, the chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for!!! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and if you think I should continue, please let me know!_

_****_

_Previously..._

"I adore you, Esme. You make me so incredibly happy, and words can't begin to express the extent of it."

"So find another way."

I laughed as I picked her up and carried her outside in my arms. We went to our special spot and I placed her down gently. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off her hair making it glow like the halo she should have over her head. I took her face in my hands and smiled.

"Now I can."

She smiled and leaned into me as our lips touched; it was absolute perfection. We stood there for what easily could have been hours, never wanting this perfect moment to end. She pulled away from me, and smiled.

"Let's go home, my love."

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen."

She giggled at the sound of her name.

"I love how that sounds."

"I'm glad. We do need to get home though, because we need to pack."

She looked up at me.

"Are we moving again, so soon?"

I kissed the top of her hand and smiled.

"No, silly. Our honeymoon awaits."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you in the morning when we board, love. Let's go home."

****

It was 10:00 in the morning and we had been on the road since just before 9:00. We were driving at a relatively slow speed, since we were not in a great rush to get where we were going. Even though we were married yesterday, we had mutually decided on our way back to the house that we would wait until we were away from Edward to be together as husband and wife for the first time. We both felt that it would be easier for all of us if Edward wasn't traumatized by the face that his adoptive father and his new wife were doing things in the other room that no child wants to think of their parents doing. Everyone was fine with the decision, especially Edward who looked quite relieved. Esme was sitting in the car beside me, holding my hand and resting her head on my shoulder for the entire drive into the city, and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. For me to know that this beautiful woman was mine for eternity was indescribable. I took her hand in mine and placed a kiss on the top. She smiled up at me and I smiled back at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I couldn't be better. You?"

"The same. So where are we going, Carlisle?"

"Well, right now we're in the City."

She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed at her.

"I promise you I'll tell you when we board."

"Ok. If I forget to tell you, I had an incredible time."

"Thank you, love. Well, we're here."

We pulled into the Port Authority and as soon as our car was parked, a steward came to greet us.

"Good morning, Sir. Welcome aboard. How may I help you?"

I smiled as I handed him the keys for the car.

"We will need our luggage delivered to the Royal Suite, please."

I handed him a twenty dollar bill and he smiled at me.

"Right away, Sir. I'll ensure that the keys for your car will be on top of your luggage as well."

"Thank you."

He went to the back of the car and I got out, walking to the passenger's side, opened the door and helped Esme out. She took my arm and I escorted her at human speed to the boarding ramp. As we stepped on board, we were greeted by two very helpful members of the crew.

"Good morning, welcome aboard. May I have your boarding passes please?"

I took them out of my jacket pocket and handed them to the crew member.

"Your names please?"

I smiled as I said them.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen."

Esme squeezed my arm and I smiled at her.

"I see that you are in the Royal Suite. Please follow me."

We followed him down the hall and we arrived at our suite. He opened the door for us, and Esme gasped. I smiled.

"Carlisle, this room is so big!"

"It's our honeymoon, love, and you deserve nothing but the best."

"Ah. Congratulations to you both. When were you married?"

I spoke, as Esme was too busy exploring our new surroundings.

"We were married yesterday, actually."

"Congratulations again. Please allow me to bring you a bottle of champagne on us as a gift."

I smiled.

"My wife and I aren't really big drinkers, but thank you very much for the offer; it was very kind of you."

"No problem."

"Carlisle, you have to see outside, it's beautiful!"

"Your wife is calling you, Sir. If you need anything or we can be of any assistance at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much."

He left the room and I walked to where Esme was.

"I see you have discovered our promenade deck."

"It's perfect, Carlisle. We can be outside when the sun is out here, and not give away what we are."

"I hadn't thought about that. That's very true."

She leaned over the side railing and looked down to see the water.

"Would you like to know where we're going, love?"

She looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes, please!"

"I thought that I would take you to where all of this started."

"Where all of what started, Carlisle?"

"Where I was changed. I haven't been back there in almost 300 years; it's going to be so very different."

"England?"

"Yes, love. England. I hope that's alright."

"Oh, Carlisle. It's _more_ than alright; it's going to be _incredible_!"

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a very passionate kiss, which I was more than willing to return. She pulled away from me quite abruptly and looked at me with excitement behind her eyes.

"Will you take me to Stonehenge?"

I smiled.

"_Anywhere_ you want to go, my love."

She leaned her lips towards mine again. Just at that moment there was knocking at the door.

"I'll be right back."

I walked to the front door of our suite and opened the door.

"Hello."

"Doctor Cullen, welcome aboard. I'm Captain Jackson and I understand that you are on your honeymoon."

"Yes, my wife and I were married yesterday."

"Congratulations."

"Esme, would you come here for a moment, please?"

She came in the room and smiled at us as she reached my side.

"Esme, this is Captain Jackson. Captain, this is my beautiful wife, Esme."

He extended his hand and she grasped it.

"I don't know about the beautiful part, but wife is certainly true. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"I don't know about the beautiful part either. That word doesn't seem to be descriptive enough. It's a great pleasure to meet you. Your husband is a _very_ lucky man."

I spoke up at that comment.

"I couldn't agree more."

"What I came here for is to invite you both to sit at my table this evening at dinner. Would you care to join me?"

I looked at him as I responded for both of us.

"Why don't we let you know once we're settled in? If not tonight, perhaps tomorrow?"

He smiled.

"It's an open invitation for both of you. Well, I have to be off to greet a few others before we ship out. Have a wonderful day, and again, congratulations and welcome aboard."

He tipped his hat to us and left the room, and as the door closed I took Esme in my arms and began dancing slowly around the room with her.

"It's amazing to me to think that we could do this all day and night and never get tired, Carlisle."

"I truly wouldn't mind."

"You know, instead of eating human food with the Captain tonight, and don't get me wrong it was so lovely of him to extend the invitation, if I could state my preference I would _much_ prefer to stay right here with you."

"You must have Edward's gift, Esme."

"What do you mean?"

"You read my mind."

We stopped dancing as our lips joined together, and as they connected we were interrupted by the sound of the door knocking.

"I'm beginning to hate that door, Esme."

She giggled and opened the door for us.

"Good morning. Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Your luggage, Ma'am. Where would you like us to put it for you?"

"In the bedroom I think. Carlisle?"

I nodded.

"Yes, love. The bedroom will be just fine."

The stewards carried our luggage into the room and I gave them a tip for their efforts. They thanked me, and I closed the door behind them.

"Finally, I think we're alone."

"We are."

I leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips, and at that very moment the ship's horn blew. We both laughed at the insanity of the moment.

"I'm beginning to think that fate doesn't want me to have _any_ quiet time alone with my husband."

I smiled.

"We're just leaving port, Esme. Come outside with me."

I took her hand and we walked outside, watching the shoreline move slowly as we passed. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, inhaling the beautiful scent of her hair. She sighed and leaned back against me. I placed my lips against her neck and kissed her slowly, trailing kisses along her exposed skin. She whispered my name.

"Carlisle."

Kiss.

"Yes, Esme."

"We shouldn't be out here."

Kiss.

"Why not?"

"People might see us."

Kiss.

"Would you like…"

Kiss.

"…to go…"

Kiss.

"…inside?"

She nodded her head so I picked her up in my arms, her eyes never leaving mine and I carried her into the bedroom. I placed her down gently and lay beside her, my lips continuing to make contact with every piece of skin that was exposed and shamelessly tempting me.

"Esme, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I was going to say the same, but to you."

I suddenly got quite nervous, and I spoke at a whisper.

"I've never done this, Esme."

"I know, Carlisle. It's alright."

She took me in her arms and directed me to lie on top of her. I gently took her head in my hands as I spoke to her.

"I'm a little nervous, my love."

"Me too, Carlisle. We'll be alright. We love each other, and that's all that really matters."

I smiled at her as I pressed my lips to hers.

****

I lay on the bed and was amazed by what we had just experienced together. Esme had gotten out of bed and had a shower, and she was, I assumed, sitting in our temporary Living Room. I got up, put on my robe, and walked out to find her actually standing outside in her robe, looking out at the water. I came up behind her and put my arms gently around her.

"I missed you, love."

She didn't respond, but continued looking out at the expanse of water surrounding us.

"Tell me, Esme, what are you thinking?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing, Carlisle. I'm fine. _Really_."

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, I'm supposed to after that."

I turned her around so I could look at her.

"What _ever_ do you mean, Esme?"

"He would never want to be near me after we had been together, and it was expected that I get up, shower, and make him something to eat while he slept. We don't sleep and we don't eat, so I got up, had a shower and came out here. Oh, and I tidied up in the Living Room first."

I took her hand in mine and walked her back to our bedroom and spoke softly.

"Lay down, Esme."

She looked afraid, but she did as I requested. I smiled at her.

"You won't need your robe, love."

She got under the blanket, removed her robe and I climbed in after her. She remained as far over on her side of the bed as she could be without falling out, and I waited to allow her emotions to calm down. After about 10 minutes I spoke softly.

"Esme, you're too far away."

She turned over to look at me and she moved towards me cautiously. I held out my arms and she rested her head against my arm, her body still too far away from mine for my liking. I ran my fingers through her hair, my other hand running its fingers gliding gently along her skin. I whispered to her.

"I'm not him, Esme."

"I know, Carlisle."

"You've told me about what he did to you, and I promise you that I will never force myself on you or do anything that I know would make you uncomfortable."

"I know, Carlisle. It just takes a while to exorcise the inner demons."

"What can I do to help?"

"Honestly?"

I smiled.

"Of course. Honestly."

"Just hold me, Carlisle. That's all I need you to do, to just hold me."

"That's all I ever want to do anyway, Esme. Come here."

She curled up against me, her body shaking with the tears that could not come. After 30 minutes the shaking stopped and she was calm. Now was the time to tell her what I wanted to earlier. I spoke softly to her, not wanting to frighten her at all and not wanting to lose this moment.

"Esme, I have one thing to ask of you."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"After we make love, please don't leave. In that moment I want you near me, so please, promise me that you won't leave. Just let me hold you and feel you close to me."

"I promise, Carlisle, I won't leave."

She looked up at me and I looked into her eyes.

"Is it too much of me to ask if we could test that promise right now?"

She smiled at me.

"I think it's perfect timing, my love. Absolutely perfect timing."


	19. Rosalie

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter everyone. I had a wee bit of a block, but I think I'm ok now. As always, reviews help me to write faster. In this chapter, the words that are in single quotes 'like this' and are in italics are the mouthed words that the character makes. I also took a few liberties with canon in this chapter, since it really IS a Carlisle/Esme story, so I hope you don't hate me for it. It's just the way I see things happening anyway._

_****_

_Previously…_

"What can I do to help?"

"Honestly?"

I smiled.

"Of course. Honestly."

"Just hold me, Carlisle. That's all I need you to do, to just hold me."

"That's all I ever want to do anyway, Esme. Come here."

She curled up against me, her body shaking with the tears that could not come. After 30 minutes the shaking stopped and she was calm. Now was the time to tell her what I wanted to earlier. I spoke softly to her, not wanting to frighten her at all and not wanting to lose this moment.

"Esme, I have one thing to ask of you."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"After we make love, please don't leave. In that moment I want you near me, so please, promise me that you won't leave. Just let me hold you and feel you close to me."

"I promise, Carlisle, I won't leave."

She looked up at me and I looked into her eyes.

"Is it too much of me to ask if we could test that promise right now?"

She smiled at me.

"I think it's perfect timing, my love. Absolutely perfect timing."

****

We arrived back in New York two and a half weeks later. I had taken Esme to all of the places that she had wanted to see; Stonehenge, Buckingham Palace and all of the beautiful cathedrals; and she was completely in awe of everything. It was the perfect time for us to be in England as it was overcast every day we were there, except two. That was alright with us though, because on those two days, well, we stayed in. On our first day, Esme had sent a telegram to Edward to let him know that we had arrived safely. He sent one back and told us to stop sending him telegrams and focus on each other. I was thousands of miles apart from him, but I knew there was a smile on his face as he wrote that. Esme and I had decided on our first day in England that we would keep our schedules as close to human schedules as we possibly could. One of the benefits of being at a hotel is that no one questions you if you don't order room service. Of course, the two consecutive days that we stayed in our room, we ordered a little food; fruits, vegetables and the like, but we promptly put them down the loo; after taking a few bites to leave on the plates so it looked as though we ate. Esme and I stayed in bed every night, which wasn't a requirement for sleeping, of course. The first couple of times that we had made love once we got to England, she had started to leave the bed when we were finished; and it took a gentle reminder that I didn't want her to leave and for her to stay with me. By the third night, however, after we had made love, she curled up beside me; her head on my shoulder and she smiled at me.

"I love you, Carlisle."

That was all she said, and though I didn't verbally respond, I held her close to me and kept her in my arms until dawn.

We arrived home and it seemed that Edward had done what I requested. Esme was shocked. I stood behind her, resting my chin on her shoulder, my hands wrapped around her waist.

"Carlisle, it's perfect."

"I figured since we're married I wouldn't want you in your own room."

"Edward, you did all of this?"

He smiled slightly and she threw her arms around him.

"It's perfect. This is the best homecoming present I could have ever asked for."

"You're welcome, Esme. If you want to change the color of the, well, anything, I won't be upset."

She looked at him with a stern, maternal look.

"I am not changing anything, Edward. It's perfect. I love the color, it's so delicate."

"Carlisle loves blue, so I kept the walls white, but added a nice shade of blue for the linens and drapes."

She sat on the bed and bounced on it a little.

"It's gorgeous, Edward. Truly, it's perfect."

She looked around the room and gasped at the photograph that she saw on the wall.

"That's beautiful."

I looked at it with her and smiled.

"It was a perfect day, Esme."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"I think it makes the room up perfectly, but I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Could we hang this picture downstairs in the Living Room? We spend so much time there as a family and I couldn't think of a better place to hang a family picture"

"I thought ahead for you, Esme, and there's a bigger one downstairs."

"Really?"

She ran down the stairs and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh Edward, it's perfect."

"I have to admit that I've read your thoughts a few times, and I wanted to make this into a Family Room for you. I didn't change much, just moved the furniture around a little."

"I couldn't have done any better. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mom. Welcome home."

****

A number of years had passed and for our family, it had been a very difficult few years as Edward had decided to rebel against the vegetarian lifestyle we lived by, and taken off – feeding only on those humans whose thoughts and actions were evil. It almost killed Esme to see Edward, whom she thought of as her adoptive son leave us. She would spend almost every night sitting on the front porch of our home waiting for a sign of him, and it broke my dead heart to see her go through that pain – a second time. He did keep in touch with us on occasion, writing us letters to let us know that he was alright and she clung to every one of those letters with the unending hope that he would return to us, and soon. Several years of clinging to that hope later, and Edward returned home one night. I was inside in my office reading over case files and all I heard was Esme's beautiful voice.

"EDWARD!"

I ran down the stairs and saw her running to him, her arms open wide, hanging on to him as though she would never let him go. He stood there, allowing her to hold him, as if it was what he needed and it probably was. We talked at great length once we had both welcomed him home about what he had experienced, and he admitted that despite the fact that he only fed on those humans he considered evil, their cries of pain and knowing that he had killed humans had finally broken him and he knew that he didn't want to give in to the monster anymore. We went on a family hunt that night and his eyes that were a dark crimson red slowly turned to the golden topaz that we knew they should be. I had never seen him so happy to be home, and it was good – for both Esme and I – to have our family complete. A few weeks later was when we had our talk about moving and we had been talking about where we would like to move next. We had talked about the South, but Esme brought up a very good point about the almost constant state of sunshine, making it very difficult to maintain any sort of guise of normalcy. We knew that the time was getting close, and we had decided as a family that we would spend some time in the South, and had decided on Tennessee. It was somewhere I had never been before, and though we knew that we couldn't live there for long because of the excessive sunny weather, we knew we could find a place in the forest where we could live happily as a family.

Esme and I had taken the habit of laying together each night to unwind from the day, a carry over habit from our honeymoon, and I didn't mind one bit. I had made the suggestion one night that before we started packing our belongings and made the move, we spend one final night in the city. Esme was excited for this, and we had planned to go into the city the next night. It was a warm summer and even though we didn't react to the heat as humans did, Esme had made herself a beautiful sundress and she wore that on our trip into the city. It was dusk, the sun was setting and it was perfect for us to walk for hours through the small towns in the city. Esme was holding my hand as we walked, perfectly content to say nothing and just enjoy this moment.

"This is perfect, Carlisle."

I smiled.

"It is, Esme."

"You know, this is going to be a difficult move for me. I mean, when I first came to live with you, I had lived in that house for only two years but this house… It's as though I have roots in this house. We _truly_ became a family in this house, Carlisle."

I kissed her on the top of her head.

"I know, love. We can always make more memories in our new house."

"I don't doubt that, Carlisle, but it's just that I love that house."

"Maybe one day we can come back to New York and get the same house."

She looked excited.

"Do you really think so?"

"Anything's possible, love."

She wrapped her arms around me and placed her lips gently on mine. I smiled at her.

"Lots of those kind of memories, my love."

"Good. I hope so."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her, letting the feeling of her relaxing in my arms wash over me. In an instant her body changed and she became rigid.

"What is it, Esme?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No, what did you hear?"

"I heard a scream."

"It's New York, love. Lots of people scream in New York."

She shook her head almost violently.

"No, Carlisle. This was different, I used to make this scream. A lot. Someone's hurt."

I nodded my head.

"Where did you hear it coming from?"

She pointed her hand across the street.

"From over in that direction."

"I'll follow your lead."

She held my hand as we walked at a quick human speed across the street and walked for about 5 minutes. She turned down the street and as soon as she did, we both heard it. It was a blood curdling, ear piercing, gut wrenching wail.

"I heard that, Esme."

We sped up our walking a little as we listened to the noise.

"Stop, please! Help! Somebody help me!"

Esme and I looked at each other and began to walk even faster as we followed the person's cries for help. Just as we approached what looked to be a dead end street, we saw five men who were very obviously intoxicated stumble towards us. They were making the most incredibly lewd comments and laughing at each other as they stumbled into me, and I made sure that I remembered their faces. We walked toward the alley that they had come from and that's when I saw it, and I know that Esme saw it a split second before me. Esme was on her knees, whispering soothing words into the poor girl's ear and I couldn't help but overhear what she was saying.

"Sweetheart, I know that you're in pain. My husband is right behind me. He's the best doctor in the whole world, and I know he's going to do everything he can to help you. My name is Esme."

She stroked the girl's hair out of her face and as I approached them I saw the extent of the damage that had been inflicted on her delicate form. Her eyes were almost swollen shut, cuts and what I knew were going to be hideous bruises were covering the majority of her body. From the way her body was laying and the fact that, well, her dress was all but ripped off, I could safely assume that she had been raped, possibly several times. I crouched down beside Esme and put my hand on her shoulder as she looked up at me.

"Carlisle, we _can't_ leave her here."

I nodded my head.

"I know, love. Will you be alright to stay here with her while I go get the car? It's only a few miles away and I'll be right back."

Esme nodded her head and she saw fear in the young girl's eyes. Esme smiled at her and whispered soothing words to her.

"This is my husband that I told you about, dear. His name is Carlisle, and he's going to help you."

The girl began to shake her head almost violently, as she reacted to the fear that was inside her right now.

"I promise you, dear, that he will not hurt you. He is the most gentle and wonderful man on this planet. He's going to go and get our car, and then we can help you, alright?"

The girl looked up at Esme with what I could only describe as fear, but a slight bit of trust in her eyes. She couldn't speak, most likely due to her throat being so raw from screaming, so she mouthed the words she wanted to say.

'_Will you stay with me?'_

Esme nodded.

"I'm not leaving you alone, dear. Don't you worry your beautiful head about that. I'll be right here with you until he gets back."

'T_hank you.'_

"You're very welcome, dear. Carlisle go. We'll be alright until you get back."

I placed my hand on Esme's shoulder and bolted off at vampire speed through the alleys so I wouldn't be detected to our car. I got in, turned the car on and rushed back to where Esme and that poor girl were. I approached them cautiously so I didn't raise the girl's fear level any further and I saw Esme take her shawl from her shoulders and drape it over her beaten body.

"I thought you might like to be covered up a little."

I placed my hand on Esme's shoulder to show that I was back, even though I knew she already knew this.

"Any idea of her name?"

Esme shook her head and kept holding the girl's hand.

'_Purse'_

"Your purse? What color is it?"

'_Yellow. It matches my dress'_

Esme looked around her and saw the yellow bag.

"Carlisle, her purse."

I saw where she was looking and handed the bag to Esme.

"Is there something you need in here that I can get for you?"

'_No. ID. Not going to make it.'_

Esme shook her head at her.

"Don't say that, dear, don't even think it. Carlisle is going to do _everything_ he can to help you."

I looked at Esme and spoke softly.

"Her heartbeat is quite faint, Esme, and though she hasn't lost a lot of blood, she has severe injuries. I'd wager my existence that she has several fractures, possibly a collapsed lung and internal bleeding."

Esme looked up at me with an expression that I could only describe as a motherly expression.

"Help her, Carlisle. I _can't_ let her die."

I nodded my head, knowing the only thing that I could really do at this point to save this poor girl.

"We're going to have to move her, Esme. I can't do it here."

She nodded her head and looked down at the girl, a reassuring smile on her face.

"We need to move you, dear. I promise we'll be gentle."

The girl nodded her head slightly, indicating that she agreed to let us move her so we picked her up gently, trying to avoid her feeling any further pain. We walked as quickly as we could to the car without arousing suspicion from the girl, and I opened the door to the back seat of the car.

"I'll get in and sit with her, Carlisle. She can rest her head on my lap."

I nodded.

"Perfect, Esme. Make sure that her head is slightly elevated the whole time, alright?"

She nodded her head, knowing that there must be some medical reason for this. Once they were secure in the back seat, Esme's arms wrapped around her to keep her secure, I got into the front of the car and started the drive home. It should have taken an hour to get home, but at the speed I was driving it took only 40 minutes. The entire time, though I tried with a valiant effort to not listen to what Esme was saying, I couldn't help but hear. She was running her hands along the girl's face, brushing the pieces of hair that were stuck to her face from blood and sweat as she spoke.

"You're a beautiful young woman. Your eyes look like the color of violets, and your skin is so delicate. I understand the pain you feel, dear. The man that I was married to before I began my life with Carlisle would hurt me at least once a week. I never really knew what love was supposed to be like until I met Carlisle, and he showed me what a _true_ gentleman was supposed to be. You can cry if you want to, sweetie, I promise I won't say anything."

With that I heard a small whimper come from the girl's mouth and I looked around quickly to see what was happening. Tears were streaming down from her swollen eyes resting on Esme's fingertips. She leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Shhhh. Let it out, dear. You're safe now, I promise."

We arrived home and it was obvious that Edward had read our thoughts. He met us outside with a blanket.

"Carlisle, I thought she may need a blanket to keep warm. She's probably in shock."

"She is, Edward. She's shaking quite a bit. There's not _much_ I can do for her, though."

Esme stepped out of the car and I took the young girl in my arms as Esme followed behind us carrying the girl's purse.

"I had a quick look through her identification, Carlisle, and her name is Rosalie Hale."

I looked down at her, trembling in my arms.

"Hello, Rosalie. I'm Carlisle, this is my son, Edward, and you've already met Esme. I promise that I will take care of you."

I laid her down on the bed that was in Esme's old room and Esme followed us in with a container of warm water and a cloth.

"Before you do anything, Carlisle, _please_ let me help her."

I knew what she meant to do – she wanted to tidy her up a little.

"Alright, Esme. Don't be too long, because she hasn't much time left."

She nodded her head and went straight to work. With the most gentle of touches she placed the cloth in the warm water and applied it to the girl whom we now knew as Rosalie's face. She gently wiped away the dried blood, the sweat and the stray pieces of hair that had now stuck to her, and after she tended to her face she began to move down Rosalie's body. Edward and I left the room for a moment to give them some privacy.

"Are you going to change her, Carlisle?"

"That's all I can do, Edward. What is she thinking?"

"She thinks she's going to die, but she appreciates what Esme is doing. It seems that even when she is in this much pain she is concerned with how we perceive her."

I smiled and was about to speak when I heard Esme call my name.

"Carlisle, she's slipping away. Come quickly."

I came back into the room and saw Esme kneeling beside the bed, holding Rosalie's hand. I nodded my head at Esme and I leaned into Rosalie's left ear as I held her hand in mine.

"Rosalie, I'm going to do the only thing I can to help you. We will all be here for you when you wake up. I'm sorry."

I leaned towards her and I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I opened it and sank my teeth in.


	20. Goodnight, My Angel

_Well everyone, it's finally here. The end of the road for this story. It's been a blast writing it, and I'm hoping that you've all enjoyed reading as I've enjoyed writing. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and offered suggestions and ideas for different chapters. This particular chapter covers several decades of time, and does not include anything further than the first few chapters of Twilight, as it was requested by a reviewer not to write about anything past Breaking Dawn – as she wanted to recommend this story to a friend to read, but she hadn't read Breaking Dawn yet. So I ended with the beginning of Twilight – a pretty safe bet I think._

_As always, reviews make my day a little brighter. I wonder who's going to be reviewer 100?!?!? Enjoy!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"Before you do anything, Carlisle, _please_ let me help her."

I knew what she meant to do – she wanted to tidy her up a little.

"Alright, Esme. Don't be too long, because she hasn't much time left."

She nodded her head and went straight to work. With the most gentle of touches she placed the cloth in the warm water and applied it to the girl whom we now knew as Rosalie's face. She gently wiped away the dried blood, the sweat and the stray pieces of hair that had now stuck to her, and after she tended to her face she began to move down Rosalie's body. Edward and I left the room for a moment to give them some privacy.

"Are you going to change her, Carlisle?"

"That's all I can do, Edward. What is she thinking?"

"She thinks she's going to die, but she appreciates what Esme is doing. It seems that even when she is in this much pain she is concerned with how we perceive her."

I smiled and was about to speak when I heard Esme call my name.

"Carlisle, she's slipping away. Come quickly."

I came back into the room and saw Esme kneeling beside the bed, holding Rosalie's hand. I nodded my head at Esme and I leaned into Rosalie's left ear as I held her hand in mine.

"Rosalie, I'm going to do the only thing I can to help you. We will all be here for you when you wake up. I'm sorry."

I leaned towards her and I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I opened it and sank my teeth in.

****

Over the past 70 years, as a family, we have gone through a great deal. We have lived through the Second World War, and I stayed in the United States to care for those soldiers who were lucky enough to be sent home alive. I had been approached at the hospital by Army recruitment to assist overseas, yet I explained to the recruitment Officers that I had a condition called vertigo, and was unable to fight due to my condition. They offered me a post at the Army Hospital in West Point; but as tempting as the ability to help so many injured people would be, I knew that we would have to stay on the base – and this could create an issue for my family. I decided that the best place for me to help would be at the local hospital, and that was how I made my contribution to the war effort. At the time we had a new member to our family join us – he had joined us in Tennessee after Rosalie found him. He had been out hunting, ironically, and had been mauled by the grizzly bear that he was hunting. As I mentioned it was Rosalie that had found him and ran over 100 miles with him in his arms, begging me to change him. I saw the pleading in her eyes and changed him. I could tell that Rosalie needed this and I changed him as she felt she may be too weak to do so herself. When he woke three days later and was changed, he said the strangest thing to us. He had said that he saw Rosalie as an angel, and me being in charge of her. After I explained to him what we were, as he now was, he looked at me with the simplest of expressions. I remember his words as though he spoke them mere moments ago.

'_If you are both vampires and you saved me, you're great people. It can't be all bad.' _

It touched me to know that he thought of me in such a good light, moments after I had condemned him to an eternity of walking this earth. He took to our vegetarian lifestyle quickly, and I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when he acquired a taste for grizzly bear. I suppose it was retribution for the bear that had almost taken his life. He seemed to prefer them when they had just woken from hibernation as they were more irritable then, and he preferred a good fight when he hunted. He had a hunting style that I had never witnessed before – rugged and animalistic – not concerned about the remains of the animal being almost shredded to obtain the last drop from the creature he had fed from.

The same working situation was brought forth to me while the United States was at war in Korea and Vietnam, and I successfully was able to stay stateside in the local community hospital and treat those soldiers who were welcomed home after their courageous ventures overseas. I was fortunate enough, after the Korean War ended in 1953, to have two new additions to my family. Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, who had met each other about a year previously, arrived on our front porch one evening. I had gotten up out of the chair to open the door and was shocked when a very small girl threw her arms around me.

'_Carlisle, it's so good to see you! I saw this coming. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper.'_

I was stunned, needless to say, but we invited them in. We talked with the entire family and they told us their story. Alice did most of the speaking, as it seemed that Jasper was having difficulty in trusting us. He did however, and told us his story in a few well chosen phrases. He was in the Civil War when he was changed, and from that point on he had helped his leader to train newborns. As Alice had mentioned, they had met in a diner and he felt instantly calmed by her. We knew that Alice's gift was having visions of the future, and it took us quite a while to figure out Jasper's gift. It occurred to me one night when Esme and I were having a discussion that had gotten quite heated. We were not angry with each other, but when she was especially passionate about something she was not willing to budge, and I loved that about her. During the middle of our discussion as our words were getting heated I felt a very intense wave of calm come over me. We looked at each other and instantly apologized to each other. As I took her in my arms, I saw Jasper walk past the Living Room with a small smile on his face. I called out to him and asked him to step in for a moment, as Esme left to go into the garden. He did, standing almost at attention as he faced me; a remnant of his military service days no doubt. We talked for a moment and I discovered that he was an empath; he had the ability to manipulate emotions. He said that the reason he did it was because he didn't like to hear us fighting and that even though he had been with us a short while, he knew how much Esme and I loved each other and couldn't understand why we fought. I explained to him that even though we did love each other more than anything, we never got so angry that it escalated further. Esme was a passionate woman, and when she believed in something she held fast to that belief. It was one of the unending things that I loved about her, and though we didn't have passionate discussions often, I admitted that I secretly loved when we did. Seeing the fire behind her eyes when she spoke her argument, when she got frustrated with my stubbornness and the pride when she felt she had won. Truth be told, most of the passionate discussions we had I agreed with her side, but I loved to see her get worked up about her beliefs; and it also usually led to us sending the kids out for a few hours so we could be alone. Jasper smiled when I explained that to him, and agreed that he wouldn't manipulate the emotions when Esme and I were having a discussion such as that. He nodded politely and left the room, as was his style; but not before he called me Sir. Another remnant of his military days.

Alice and Jasper had expressed the desire to be married, and as a family, we couldn't have been happier for this event. It was held in the garden of our house at the time in Minnesota and was an incredibly beautiful ceremony. Esme and I had sent them on their honeymoon to the Island that I had purchased for her on our 25th anniversary.

She had no idea of where we were going, but since it was such a special anniversary it needed to be marked with a very special gift. Esme had been shocked, to say the least, when we arrived for the first time and I presented her with her gift. It was a beautiful island in the South Pacific; one that could be easily accessed by boat from the mainland, and was completely secluded. It was a beautiful place, one that inhabited all manner of creatures – perfect for hunting – and nature that was more beautiful than I could ever have hoped for. It was our own personal Garden of Eden, and she loved it.

I remember our first night there, we went for a short run across the island and she stopped so very suddenly when she saw it.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything, aside from _you_ of course, that is so incredibly breathtaking."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well, this is your Island, Esme. Everything that is on this land is yours."

"Let's go in, Carlisle."

I nodded and she ran to the water, diving in making not so much as a splash as her form hit the water. She came up about ten minutes later, her eyes searching for me.

"Carlisle, come in – the water's beautiful."

We stayed in the lagoon for several hours, having divested each other of our clothing mere moments into our swim. It was paradise, and we both loved being there with each other.

For the second time we had moved to Forks, Washington. It was a quiet little town, and we were able to get ourselves into the house we had occupied when we were here 60 years ago. Esme loved this house, and since our family was now much bigger than before, we had built an addition to the main house and two separate houses a few miles down the road from the main house. She was thrilled about this, as she designed the two houses herself and went about decorating them perfectly. One house was built for Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and the other, though it was built for Alice and Jasper, turned out to be a spare. Jasper and Alice had asked if they could stay in the main house with us, and we were more than happy to have them stay with us. Esme was thrilled with that arrangement, and she used the second of our spare houses for designing and storing her immense collection of blueprints.

I had heard at the hospital that Police Chief Swan's daughter was coming to stay with him, and he was ever so pleased to have her stay with him. He was a man of few words, but I could tell through his simple smiles that he was overjoyed with the impending visit. A few months had passed, and I was on duty in the hospital on day shift. Almost half of the student body of Forks High School was in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for news of Tyler and Isabella. I walked into the room.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here."

I examined her, and her vital signs looked to be just fine, though she may experience a headache and potentially some muscle and joint stiffness later in the evening once the shock wore off. She told me that the accident could have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't been there. My son, Edward. I knew that something had been different about him, and we had a discussion about it a few weeks prior to this event. He told me that he was quite certain that she was his singer, but he didn't know how he could control the bloodlust. He went hunting in Vancouver for several days, and when he came back he was satiated, and felt that he could control himself around her. Later that evening after discussing the day with Esme, we decided to take a walk through town. We were going to stop in on Chief Swan to see how his daughter was feeling. It was the least I could do for the Chief who had done so much for this town. Esme and I drove into town and parked in the hospital lot. It was relatively close to where the Chief lived, and I knew that it would make sense if I happened to see him along the streets. We walked hand in hand, silently as seemed to be our custom on our evening walks. It was our way of connecting and releasing the stresses of the day. We turned onto the Chief's street and immediately Esme took a deep breath.

"Edward."

"I smell him too. I wonder why he's here."

"We should stay back, Carlisle."

I nodded.

"I want to head up just a little more, just to make sure he's not in any danger."

She nodded her head and we walked up the hill by the Chief's house. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about the moment we reached the top of the hill. It was as though I could feel what he was thinking, even though I couldn't read his thoughts.

'Goodnight, my angel. Sleep well.'

Esme turned and looked at me.

"Carlisle."

I kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, Esme."

"He loves her."

"He might not be ready to admit it to himself yet, but I agree with you 100%."

"That's what you said to me at the hospital when I first met you."

"What did I say?"

"You said, and I quote, 'goodnight, my angel'. Then you went to get the stuff to fix my leg."

"You were awake? I was certain that you were asleep."

"I may have been asleep, but women will always remember the first beautiful words said to them by the man they love."

"The first of many, Esme."

She wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"They're both going to be fine, Carlisle. He won't harm her, I'm sure of it. Let's go home."

"I agree, my love. Let's go home."

As we walked back to the hospital to get in our car I thought about all that has gone on in my existence over the past 70 years. My family has grown dramatically, I was lucky enough to marry the most beautiful woman on earth, and each of my children has a special someone. Edward hasn't admitted to his yet, but Alice told us all that she sees it coming. I've learned over the years that when Alice sticks to a vision, she knows what she's talking about. I took Esme's hand in mine and kissed the top as she smiled at me.

"I love you too. It's been a good night, hasn't it?"

"It has, my love. It most definitely has."


End file.
